RotBTD: Sounds of Bells
by Amaya-chan07
Summary: In the City of Paris Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup struggle with the Laws and Justice made by Claude Frollo. Together with the help of a Gypsy girl, a Captain, and a deformed young man, these four teens will face many trials to find the strength and hope they'll need to free the city of evil and bring the light of miracle to all the people of Paris. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: Bells of Notre Dame

"Hello everyone! The story you are about to read is basically the movie of **Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame** " said Amaya "As you can tell from the summary, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup will be in this story as extra characters and of course they will be others but not all of them will be in it"

"So what made you come up with this idea?"

Amaya jumped out of surprise and saw that Jack Frost was floating right next to her "W-Well it was because of **Kingdom Hearts: Dream drop distance,** it was so cool how Riku and Sora were part of the story. And then I got the idea of writing a story with you **Four** in the story of **Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame** "

Jack then gave a smirked "I see. Well this could be interesting and fun"

"I know. Now no more fooling around go get into your costume! The story is about to begin" ordered Amaya.

"Ok, ok. No need to get all bossy" said Jack as he went to get into his costume.

"Merida you're ready?!" yelled Amaya.

"Dae Ah really have tae wear this?!" yelled back Merida.

"Yes cause it's my story! And i worked really hard into making it and describing it" yelled Amaya.

"Fine! But can ye give me a hand in putting this thing oan!"

Amaya sigh, then look to her friend Yuki and Hiccup "Yuki. Hiccup. Can you guys continue with the rest. I need to help Merida with her costume?"

Yuki gave a nod "Sure"

"No problem" said Hiccup.

"Thanks" said Amaya.

Yuki took a deep breath and began to speak " _Amaya-chan07_ does not own **The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Rotg, Brave, Tangled, and HTTYD collection.** This story is only for fun and the love for Fanfictions".

"She also gives _THANKS_ to her friend Miyuki for helping her edit this story" said Hiccup

This **"** Hello **"** means they are talking, and this _'Hello'_ mean they are thinking

 _ **"Enjoy the show"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bells of Notre dame**

The sun was shining bright throughout the city of Paris, bringing people who reside in the city another great morning like any other. In the streets of Paris one particular small girl was enjoying this bright new day. She was no older the 10 years old, had long brown hair, fair skin and had a beauty mark on the bottom of her right eye. She was wearing a brown dress with a red apron and brown shoes. As she continued walking, she suddenly heard a loud sound that no matter where you were in the city, it could be heard from all over the place. She looks up over the houses and sees _Notre Dame_ , where the loud sounds were coming from the Bell tower. She then notice a puppet show stand, her brown eyes recognizes who it belongs to and she quickly made her way towards the cart.

" _Morning in Paris the City awakes to the Bells of Notre Dame_

 _The Fisherman fishes, the Baker man bakes to the Bells of Notre Dame_

 _To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm_

 _And some say the Soul of the City's the Toll of the Bells…_

 _ **The Bells of Notre Dame**_ _"  
_  
The man who sang was a Gypsy man by the name of _Clopin Trouillefou_. He is tan-skinned with medium length black hair, a long nose and beard. His clothes were a jester-like costume with a hat and he was wearing a fuchsia mask. He smiled seeing that the Parisian children were gathering to see another one of his puppet shows. Then his eyes landed on a certain brown hair girl he recognized making him smile wider " _Bonjour Emma_. How are you in this fine morning?"

The girl known as Emma smiled back at him "I'm fine Clopin. How are you today?"

"I am well madam, thank you" said Clopin, as he bowed to her as if she was a princess.

Emma gave a small laugh at Clopin's silly antics "Have you seen my brother today?"

"No I have not seen him. But you know how he is" replied Clopin, then gave her a wink "You never know when he will show up".

"That's true" smiled Emma.

Then the sound of the bells caught their attention and thanks to that Clopin just thought of the perfect story to tell the children "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they do not ring all by themselves" said Clopin to the children as they look at him with curiosity, then he raise his right hand up showing a mini puppet of himself.

" **They don't?!** " said the puppet.

"No, you silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer" answered Clopin as he looked at the bell tower "Who is this creature?"

" **Who?** " The Puppet asked.

"What is he?"

" **What?** "

"How did he come to be there?"

" **How?** "

"Hush!" Clopin hit his mini self-puppet with a stick. " **Ohhh...** "

The children laughed, save for Emma who was caught up to what Clopin said about the Bell tower having a bell ringer. She always thought that the bells ring by some sort of contraption making them ring by themselves, so this is the first time she ever heard that a person actually rang the Bells of Notre Dame.

Clopin had a serious expression as he look at the children with his voice sounding with horror "Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a _man_ and a _monster_!"

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Clopin began telling the story, it all took place at night where a group of gypsies were on a boat which they were streaming down Seine, hoping they get in the city and wouldn't be found by anyone. Three gypsy men were on the boat and one gypsy woman was holding a baby who was crying loud.

" _Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame"_

"Shut it up, will you!" said the Gypsy man close to the women _._

"We'll be spotted!" said the other Gypsy man.

"Hush, little one!" whispered the Gypsy woman trying to keep the baby from crying.

" _Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame"_

They arrived at their destination, the Gypsies got out of the boat and the boatman who brought them held his hand out "Four gilders for safe passage into Paris" he said. An arrow hit the staff of the boatman, they were all caught in a trap as guards began to come from all over.

" _But a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm"_

The Gypsies were surrounded seeing as they couldn't escape and they were all frighten when they saw a black horse coming and knew the man riding it, whose name was well known to all the city of Paris.

" _At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the Bells…"_

"Judge Claude Frollo!" said the Gypsy man with fear.

 _"_ _ **The Bells of Notre Dame**_ _"_

" _Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of Vice and Sin"_

Frollo looked at the Gypsies with hate and disgust by seeing their presence. The Gypsy man held the Gypsy woman close to him but he was pulled away from her by the guards, who cuffed him and the other two Gypsy men and took them away.

" _And he saw corruption everywhere except within"_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice" commanded Frollo.

One of the guards notice that the Gypsy women was holding something and got suspicious "You there! What are you hiding!?" he tried to grab it, but the Gypsy woman kept her baby away from the guard.

"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her" ordered Frollo.

" _ **She ran!**_ _"_  
 _said Clopin._

The Gypsy woman held her baby tight as she ran as fast as she could from Judge Frollo. Frollo was chasing her on his horse not intending for her to get away. She saw metal bars and quickly jump over them and kept on running, which enable Frollo from chasing her. She reaches Notre Dame and pounds at the giant doors franticly. " **Sanctuary!** Please give us **Sanctuary!** " she yelled, begging and hoping someone would hear her. She heard the sound of a horse and saw that Judge Frollo was coming towards her, she tried to run but Frollo catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He grabs the thing she was holding, the gypsy woman wouldn't let go and so Frollo kicks her sending her falling where her head hit the stone steps, killing her.

Then the thing in his arms was moving and started to cry which made Frollo confuse to what he's holding. "A baby?" when he uncovers the blanket to look at the baby he gasped, horrified by what he saw "A monster!" He looks around trying to find a way to dispose of the creature. He then sees a Well and rides over to it, he lifts the baby up and was about to drop it, until he heard a voice yell…

" _ **STOP!**_ _"_

" _Cried the Archdeacon" said Clopin._

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!" explain Frollo.

 _"See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame"_ sang the Archdeacon as he held the poor Gypsy woman in his arms.

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued" stated Frollo while riding towards the Archdeacon.

 _"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame" the Archdeacon sang_

"My conscience is clear!" argued Frollo.

" _You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a QUALM_

 _But you never can run from, nor hide what you've done from the EYES…"_

The Archdeacon pointed behind Frollo making him look at the many statues of Notre dame. Each one of them looking at him as if the statues are witnesses to the crime he committed.

 _"_ _The very **Eyes** of **Notre Dame!**_ _"_

" _And for one time in his life of power and control"_

Frollo look at all the status with wide eyes, all the statues made him feel nervous and afraid, for they saw the sin he had done. Then his eyes widen even more when they landed on the statue of the Virgin Marie and in her arms was her baby.

" _Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul"_

"What must I do?" asked Frollo wanting to repent for he has done.

"Care for the child, raise it as your own" answered the Archdeacon as he stood up and carried the dead gypsy women in his arms.

Frollo was not pleased by the answer "What?! I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-" Frollo stopped talking as a thought came to his head "Very well. But let him live with you, in your church"

"Live here? Where?" asked the Archdeacon.

"Anywhere" said Frollo as he looked up at Notre Dame and sang " _Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see"._

Then Frollo knew the right place where the child could stay "The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways" said he and then looks at the baby with a malicious smile.

" _Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be_

 _Of use to ME"_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... _Quasimodo!"_ said Clopin as he continue with his puppet show by showing a puppet of Frollo and the baby.

" _Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _Who is the_ _ **Monster**_ _and who is the_ _ **Man**_ _?"_

Then right on time with his show the bells started to ring again in tempo with Clopin singing.

" _Sing the Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells, Bells_

 _ **BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!**_ _"_

When Clopin was done telling the story the children clapped for his performance and he bowed to his audience. Clopin thank them for their applause, then the Parisian children gave him a little money and then they left to go and play. Emma was still looking at the bell tower, still fascinated with the story of the mysterious bell ringer and she was wondering if it was true.

"The story is true" said Clopin, as if he read her mind.

Emma looks at Clopin with a confuse expression, she always wonder how he sometimes knows what she's thinking "Has anyone ever seen him? The Bell ringer?"

"Some people say they have seen him, some say they never seen him" responded Clopin "Which is why is a mystery to some of us"

"Have you seen him?" Emma asked.

"Sadly no I have never seen him. But I know that he's in that bell tower" he replied.

"But how do you really know if he's really there if you never seen him?"

Clopin made an evil smirk "I have my ways of knowing some of the hidden secrets of this city"

Emma was confuse and a bit creep out on how he gets his information but she knew that Clopin was a man full of tricks and mysteries, at least that's what her brother tells her.

Clopin started to pack up his stuff up and was ready to leave "Well I better be off and prepare for the Festival of Fools. Will you be attending it this year?"

Emma nodded "Yep. And it'll be my first time too".

"Then I'll see you and your Brother at the festival".

"Yep" said Emma as she walk away from the cart and waved "See you soon Clopin".

Clopin waved back "See you soon, my little friend!"

Emma walked around the city looking for any signs of her big brother, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She even asked some of the people she knew but unfortunately they haven't seen him either. After ten minutes of searching Emma was thinking of giving up. "Maybe I can ask Hiccup?" she wondered out loud.

"Ask Hiccup what?"

Emma jumped out of surprise, turned around and glared at the person she was looking for "Jackson Overland! Stop doing that!" she yelled.

Emma's big brother Jackson overland was a tall boy in his late teens, his skin was white and so was his hair, which to some people was unnatural and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt, with long sleeve and brown trousers bound with some material starting from the knee down. He had a small hoop gold earring on his left ear, around his waist was a black cloth and tied around his right arm was a pink headband that was supposed to be on his head but he has it on his arm. And for some strange reason he was always barefoot "Stop doing what?" he asked acting all innocent.

"Stop sneaking around and show up out of nowhere like a ghost!" complained Emma.

"Where's the fun in that?" responded Jack giving his sister his signature smirk.

Emma pouted and Jack simply laugh and ruffled her hair. She pulls his hand away and stopped pouting "I was looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"I was helping the others getting the Festival of Fools ready" Jack answered "Every year I have to come and go to get the things they need to set up the whole thing"

"Makes sense. You are really fast" commented Emma.

"Trust me, is not as easy as you think" said Jack moving his shoulder to massage it, from all the heavy things he had to carry.

"Are you going to perform at the Festival this year with Esmeralda?"

"You bet I am" smiled Jack "This is year festival will be better than the last"

Emma started jumping around and smiled with excitement "I can't wait to see you guys perform at the festival!"

"Yeah about that… Maybe you shouldn't go to the festival year?"

When Emma heard what her brother said, she stop jumping and looked at him with a sad expression "But Jack you promise that I could go to the festival this year!" she whined "And there is nothing you can say to me that will make me NOT to go again". Jack had convince her not to go to the festival last year, and the year before and the year before that, basically ever since she was 5. She was not going to wait another year for the Festival of Fools just because of him being so over protective.

Jack made a sigh and ran his hand through his white hair "I know. I know. I'm just a little worried that you might get hurt"

"Hurt? Jack it's a festival"

"It's not just any festival Emma. It's the Festival of Fools" Jack gave his sister a serious look "A lot of things could happen and nobody will do anything. What is someone steals your apron?"

Emma was thinking that her brother was being ridiculous "Seriously Jack? Who would want my apron?"

"You mean this apron?" Jack held his right hand up showing Emma her red apron.

Emma looked surprise, then look down at her dress where her apron was supposed to be, but Jack snatch it right under her nose "Jack! Give it back!" yelled Emma as she tried to get her apron back from him, but he kept it away from her reach.

"You got to be quicker than that" laughed Jack.

After a minute of playing with her, Jack gave the apron back to his sister. Emma was about to yell at him until her eyes caught sight at two guards coming towards them, her angry expression change to fear.

When Jack notice the scared look on his little sister's face, he turns around and glares at the two approaching guards. One guard was tall, slender, and had a brown mustache, the other guard was short, obese, and has a shaven face. Jack shielded his sister and Emma gripped on his shirt. The guard with the shaven face glared at Jack, while the other guard with the mustache looked at Emma, making her feel more scared.

"Is this Gypsy bothering you little girl" asked the tall, slender guard Rick.

Emma shakes her head "N-No he was j-just playing with me"

The guard Rick raise his right eye brow "Really?"

"Y-Yes! He is m-my friend" responded Emma.

"You shouldn't be friends with a Gypsy little girl" spoke the other shaven face guard Brutus "They're nothing but trouble"

"And what gives you the right to tell her that. You're not her father, so I don't see any reason why she should listen to you fatty" Jack remarked.

"What did you call me?" asked the guard Brutus starting to get angry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you not hear me? Should I say it slowly so even a guy like you would understand?"

"Why you-"

"That's enough!" said Guard Rick "You're coming with us to the Palace of Justice gypsy"

Emma's eyes went wide and started to panic as she gripped Jack shirt even tighter. Jack crossed his arms and his face didn't show any signs of worry or fear to what the guard said "Oh really? For what reason?"

"We have a witness saying that you stole money from him"

"Is this witness real or are you metal heads just making an excuse to take me in" Jack remarked.

"What did you say?!" growled Guard Brutus.

"I think you know exactly what I said. Now why don't you guys go back doing whatever it is you do and we'll be on our way" Jack and Emma were about to walk around them but the guards blocked their way.

"You're not going anywhere freak" spoke the Guard Brutus "Now come with us quietly or we'll make you"

Jack and the Guards glared at each other for a few seconds until Jack made a made a big sigh "Fine. You guys win. Take me in" he said with his head down and both his hands held out so that they take him away.

Both Guards were caught surprise that Gypsy boy was corroborating and Emma was looking at her brother as if he lost his mind. Just when one of the guards were going to cuff him, in a flash Jack lifted his head giving them his signature smirk, then brought his hand to his face and blew on them, sending a puff of white smoke at the two Guards who were coughing and couldn't see a thing.

"Hold on!" warned Jack to his sister as he carried her princess style and started running as fast as he could.

"He's getting away! After him!" yelled the Guards Rick.

Both guards chase after the Gypsy boy, and while they were running, Jack was doing a good job dodging the other people with his quick reflexes. Even with carrying his sister Jack had no problem running as for the guards not so much, they still couldn't catch up to him. The people who saw the chase knew who the Gypsy boy was, some called him the White Gypsy because of his really pale skin, some call him the White Hair Demon because of his unnatural pure white hair. But Jack wanted to be called Jack Frost, like the winter spirit, since he didn't mind the cold so much and he always appeared out of nowhere like a spirit. But no matter how much he tries no one really does call him that, they only call him White hair demon or White gypsy. Jack turned his head and saw that the two guards were not behind him _'Did I lost them already?'_ When Jack made a turn, he saw one of the two Guards in front of him, he stops and looks behind and sees that the other guard was catching up. He goes left and kept running straight ahead with both guards still behind him.

Emma looked worried that they might get caught "Jack?"

Jack simply smiled at her "Don't worry. I got this"

He turned left and ran down an alley and then he made a right that lead behind the houses. The two guards followed him and when they turn right they were met at a dead end. The White Gypsy boy was nowhere in sight, all they saw was just a tall brick wall.

"Where did he go?!" asked the guard Brutus feeling frustrated "How did he escape from here?!"

"He's well known to disappear like a ghost" said the other guard Rick "He can't hide for long. He'll show up eventually. Let's head back"

As both Guards left wondering how the Gypsy boy escaped, little did they know that _he_ was right above their heads. Jack was on the roof of the house hiding behind the chimney, he was trying not to laugh at the guards for not being smart enough to find him _"What kind of training do they go through if they can't even catch me'._ Once Jack saw the guards were out of sight he sat on the roof and put his sister next to him "Wasn't that fun?" he asked while smiling.

" _Fun?!_ That was NOT fun!" yelled Emma "We could have been caught!"

"But we didn't get caught"

"But we could have!"

"But we didn't"

"But we could have!"

"But again, we didn't"

Brother and sister stared at each other, but then started to laugh recalling their little chase and how the guards didn't figure out their escape. Emma didn't want to admit it, but she kind of had fun but if she told her brother that she would never hear the end of it. When she stopped laughing she looked at her brother with a worry expression "Why did those guards think you were stealing?"

"Because I'm a gypsy" answered Jack.

"That's not even a reason" she said with annoyed expression.

"It is to them"

Emma pouted "Then they're idiots"

"Can't argue with that" said Jack "Do you believe that I was stealing?"

"You wouldn't steal unless it was for a good reason"

Jack smirked at her "You know me so well".

Emma smirked back at him "I am your sister".

"No kidding" said Jack as her ruffled her hair again and Emma gave a small laugh "Anyways to answer your question. I was simply taking back what was mine"

"What happen?" she asked.

"Long story short, I was performing, got some money but then these guys trip me making me drop what I earned and they took it. So I left them without their pants, which was hilarious I might add" laughed Jack and so did Emma "After that I took back my money. And I guess from what the guards said, those guys must have said that I **"** stole **"** from them" explained Jack.

"Why didn't you just tell the guards the truth?"

"Even if I did, they will never believe a word from a Gypsy" replied Jack feeling a bit angry.

"Gypsy or not… I still believe you" said Emma.

Jack's anger was replace by happiness for Emma honest words "And that's why you're my favorite sister" he said ruffling her hair again.

Emma laughed "I'm your only sister!"

"All the more reason why you're my favorite"

"Jack you're silly!"

"You just realize that now?"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and Jack did the same, they both laughed as if they haven't laugh in long time. When they stopped laughing, they watched the nice view they had from the roof, they could see the beautiful sky, the houses, the people going about their day, and of course Notre Dame "So were you doing anything else? Besides looking for me" Jack asked.

"While I was looking for you I ran into Clopin, and I watch one of his puppet shows" replied Emma.

"Oh really?" smirk Jack "What was it this time? Was he beating his mini puppet of himself again?"

Emma nodded "Yes. And he was telling us the story of the bell ringer of Notre Dame"

Jack looked at his little sister with a confuse expression "Bell ringer? You mean someone actually rings those huge bells? Is not a contraption that makes them ring by themselves?"

Emma shakes her head and starts telling her big brother the story that she heard from Clopin. Jack listened closely to the story and was very intrigue by it, and was asking himself why he hadn't heard about it before? "… then the Archdeacon told Judged Frollo to take care of the child in which Judged Frollo agreed, but wanted the child to live in the bell tower so that no one could see him" Emma looked at Notre Dame and made a sad expression "And he named the child Quasimodo, which is a cruel name because it means half-formed".

Jack looked at Notre Dame letting in the story that his little sister just told him, he felt bit rage. He couldn't believe that that stupid Judge Frollo would kill a gypsy just because she was protecting her child. But anyone who's a _Gypsy_ whether be man, women or child, will never find mercy from Frollo "So… has anyone ever seen him? The Bell Ringer?" he asked.

Emma shakes her head "No one has seen him. All that everyone knows is that he lives in the bell tower".

Now Jack was really curious to know the mysterious bell ringer, part of him was itching to sneak in the church, go up the bell tower and see this Quasimodo person. But Jack knew that he couldn't do that now, right **now** he had other things to take care of. "Well I better get going, I promised to meet up with _you know who_ before the Festival starts" Jack stood up and carried Emma in his arms again, he jumped a few roofs and then landed on the ground with no problem and catching some people by surprise for appearing out of nowhere. Jack put Emma down and look at her with a serious expression "You know where to meet me right?" he asked.

"Yes at your tent. You told me like a hundred times" moan Emma.

"Just making sure" Jack reach down his pocket and gave Emma a small bag of coins "That should be enough to buy bread for everyone at the orphanage"

"Thanks Jack" said Emma putting the small bag on the pocket of her dress.

"Tell Sister Clarisse I said _'Hi'_ " said Jack as he turned around and started to leave.

"I will" said Emma as she walk away, but then forgot to tell him something "Oh Jack I forgot…" but as soon as she turned around her brother was already gone "Sometimes I wonder if he's really a ghost" she mumble. Emma made a sigh and headed towards the Baker's shop.

 **~0~**

Jack was jumping form roof to roof to get to the meeting place as fast as possible ' _She is so going to kill me for being late again'_ as he kept on jumping he finally arrive at the meeting spot. He looked around but didn't see the person he was supposed to meet up with _'Guess she's not here yet?'_

"Yoo're late Frost"

Jack flinch _'Or she's right behind me'_ he turned and was met with a very angry gypsy girl who was glaring at him with her fierce blue eyes "Hey Merida!" smiled Jack feeling a bit scared. The Gypsy girl known as Merida was one year younger than him, she had porcelain skin with a dust of freckles across her face, had curly fire red hair that looked like it haven't been brush, with a thin headband that had small circled metals. She had a pink headband that was tie around her right wrist and a hoop gold earring on her left ear. She was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, a brown vest that had a small black belt at the end. Her skirt was long with lots of layers and was a dark blue color with some hint of black and she was wearing sandals.

"Sorry Merida. I ran into a little bit of trouble" said Jack.

Merida had her arms crossed and was still glaring at him "Should Ah even ask?"

"Long story short, I met up with Emma, but then some guards came and were going to take me in. So me and Emma where chased around but then I gave them the slip" explained Jack hoping that she wouldn't be too angry at him.

Merida glared at him for a few more seconds, but then made a sigh and decided to leave him off the hook this time "Is Emma alright?"

Jack nodded "She's fine. She'll meet with us at the Festival of Fools"

Merida gave a small laugh "Can't believe yoo're lettin' her come tae the festival"

"Like you're one to talk" remarked Jack giving her his signature smirk "You always bring your little brothers"

"Those wee devils can handle themselves" argued Merida "They could get away with murder if they wanted tae"

"Sometimes I wonder if your joking or not?" wondered Jack, feeling a little scared of her brothers.

"Even Ah don't know if I'm jokin'. By the way ye forgot this" Merida tossed him his wooden staff that had a G-shaped arch.

Jack easily caught it, twirled it around and rested his staff on his shoulder "Thanks".

"Come on, let's performed before we have tae meet up with Esmeralda" Merida led the way for the spot where they can performed and earn some money.

"Alright" said Jack as he walked beside her. He looks at Merida and smirks "Hey did you know that the bells of Notre Dame don't ring by themselves? Someona actually rings them"

"Of course Ah know that" replied Merida rolling her eyes at the obvious answer.

"Then I guess you already know about the bell ringer?"

"What about the bell ringer?"

"Boy do I have a story for you"

* * *

"That was great!" exclaimed Ayama.

"Yeah it was not bad" smiled Yuki.

"Was i good?" Emma ask.

"You were great" smiled Amaya.

Jack ruffle his sister's head "She got that right!"

"Thanks" smiled Emma.

"Ah cannae believe ye made me wear this!" said Merida indicating the gypsy clothes.

"Hey I have read a lot of fanfictions about you wearing alot of things. THIS is nothing" stated Amaya.

"Well these clothes arenae sae bad" said Merida "It's better than the tight dress my mom made me wear"

"Just wait till you see the clothes you'll wear when we get to the part of The Festivals of Fools" smirk Jack.

"Whit clothes?" Merida asked skeptically.

Amaya slapped her hand on Jack's mouth "Don't say anything yet!"

"Hey when will I show up in the story?" asked Hiccup.

"Don't worry Hiccup you will" said Amaya "But it all depends whether we get a review or not. I only want this story to be for fun and for everyone to enjoy it"

"We'll have to wait and see" said Yuki

"Exactly. So PLEASE leave a review if you want this story to continue till then"

 _ **"SEE YOU SOON!"**_

"Serioosly people! What kind of clothes will Ah wear in th' festival?!" shouted Merida


	2. Chapter 2: Out There

"This is great! We have 2 favs, 1 follower and i review to our story! I am so HAPPY!" exclaimed Amaya jumping with joy.

"I told you there will be people who will be interesting in this fanfic" said Miyuki "You just had to be patient"

"I know. I know. You were right" said Amaya "But now this means that **RotBTD: Sounds of Bells** can stay and continue"

"That's good to hear" said Jack floating right next to the two girls "Cause i'm starting to like this story and the part I play too"

"Ok that's enough chit chat we have to get ready" said Amaya as she started to get serious "Jack get the pigeons in place and help your sister get ready for her part"

"You got it" Jack saluted to Amaya and went flying to do what he was asked.

"Hiccup did you get into your costume?" she asked

"Yep. Just tell me when to start" says Hiccup.

"Good. Wait where's Toothless?" wondered Amaya.

"Over here" said Miyuki as she was holding a fish so Toothless follows her "He was hungry"

"Where did you get the fish?" asked Hiccup.

"Story first, questions later" said Miyuki clearly trying to hide something.

"You're right, let's begin!" says Amaya "I would like to _Thank_ ; **The Silver Magician of Chaos** , **ChrisReniets** for being the Firsts to Favs my story and I also _Thank_ ; **Luna Loki Lestrange** for being the first to follow my story"

"If you three hadn't like this story, Amaya was almost going to deleted it" said Miyuki.

" _Amaya-chan07_ does not own **The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Rotg, Brave, Tangled, and HTTYD collection.** This story is only for fun and the love for Fan fictions. The only thing that belongs to her are the Oc's" said Hiccup.

"Toothless you can't be a dragon in this story, so I'm going to change you" said Amaya holding a magic wand up .

"Wait. What do you mean by change him?" asked Hiccup.

"You ready?" she asked and Toothless gives her a toothless smile and nods "Bibbidi Bobbidi-"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Hiccup but was too late.

"Boo!" finish Amaya and puff of blue smoke covered the whole room "I did it!" exclaimed Amaya happy that the spell worked.

"What did you **do** to Toothless?!" yelled Hiccup

"Let the second chapter begin!" beamed Amaya

This **"Hello"** means they are talking, and this _'Hello'_ means they are thinking.

 ** _"Enjoy the show"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Out there**

A young man was walking out of the bell tower, making a flock of pigeons fly out too. The young man had red hair and green eyes, he was wearing a green tunic, brown pants and gray shoes. This young man however was different than anyone else, because his physical appearance is strange. Hi face, and body were misshapen, something that couldn't be explain on why he was born the way he is. His name was Quasimodo, the bell ringer of Notre Dame. He was looking out the balcony, then looked to his right to see a gargoyle statue with its mouth opened and on its mouth was a bird nest with a baby pigeon sleeping on it.

"Good morning!" said Quasimodo, waking the baby bird up, and the baby bird squeaks happily at him "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" he asked. The bird squeaks with worry as if he's not sure he's ready to fly "You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools!" he pick up the little bird and showed him the festival that was getting prepared down below them.

The baby bird looked down and gulped and squeak, feeling a little unsure about flying so high, but Quasimodo smiled knowing that the baby bird can fly. "It will be fun-the jugglers, and music, and dancing..." Quasimodo moved his hand up so that the baby bird would try to fly, the little bird flaps it wings as hard as it could, and Quasimodo moves his hands until the baby bird is hovering in place all by himself.

Quasimodo chuckles and the baby bird saw that it was flying on its own without his human friend helping and squeaked happily. The little bird landed on Quasimodo's hand then saw a flock of pigeons flying, and the baby bird squeaks excitedly wanting to fly with them.

"Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!" told Quasimodo, as he rub his finger on the little birds head, the baby bird squeaks happily at him as if saying ' _Thank you',_ then flies off to join the flock. Quasimodo was happy that the little bird was flying, but felt a bit sad, cause unlike him the baby bird was now free to go anywhere he wanted, whenever he wanted, just like how he wish he could go out as well but he can't, because he's… different.

Suddenly the gargoyle statue next to Quasimodo came to life and spit out the nest with disgust "Yuck! Man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" The gargoyle looked like a pig with horns and had bat wins. His name was Hugo.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open" spoke another gargoyle that had winds of a bird and had a mug face. His name was Victor.

"Heh, heh, heh. Go scare a nun!" remarked Hugo, he looks down to where Quasimodo was looking. "Hey, Quasi! What's going on out there? A fight? A flogging?" asked Hugo seeing that the people were preparing for something.

"A festival!" beamed Victor.

"You mean the Feast of Fools!?" Hugo asked, his wings and ears flapping with excitement.

"Uh huh" replied Quasimodo sadly.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" announce Hugo as he makes farting noises in his armpit.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk" expressed Victor joyfully.

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F." told Hugo as he shoved Quasimodo, making him shove Victor as well.

"Yeah, watching" said Quasimodo feeling dejected and leaves feeling obviously sad.

"Hey look a mime" said Hugo with a sly smile, he then hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and was about to spit on the mime, but Victor covers his mouth with his hand forcing Hugo to swallow his prize. Victor moves his head to indicating towards their friend Quasimodo, they see him leave looking obviously upset about something. "Hey, hey, what gives?" Hugo asked.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Victor inquired.

"I don't get it" said Hugo with a confuse look.

"Perhaps he's sick?" Victor guessed.

"Impossible" replied an elderly female voice.

A female gargoyle was hopping towards them, she had wings of a bird and horns on her head. Some pigeons where flying around her wanting to land, but she kept flapping them away. Her name was Laverne. "If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will! Ha!" she said mockingly.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo" said Victor.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it?" the birds landed on Laverne but she flaps them way "Get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards!" she yelled making the pigeons fly off of her. Then she starts to hop towards the bell tower where Quasimodo is and the other two gargoyle follow her. "He's not made of stone, like us" told Laverne reminding them that Quasimodo is human and wants to enjoy the festival by being part of it, not watching it from above the bell tower.

The three gargoyles saw Quasimodo on the table looking really sad, on the table was a model of the city that Quasimodo made over the years he's been in the bell tower and there were also small wooden toys painted like the townspeople. The three gargoyles didn't like to see their friend so sad, they been with him since the moment he could walk, always with him through good and sad times, trying their best to make him feel happy. The female gargoyle decided to go to him and talk not noticing that she had some pigeons on her back "Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell old Laverne all about it?"

"I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all" Quasimodo replied.

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" inquired Laverne.

"Sure! But I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal" answered Quasi sadly.

"Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi-" Laverne pauses as a few birds landed on her again, one perch on her face "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you!" she barked while banging the table with her fist making them fly off.

Hugo comes in to get into the conversation as he hop on the table. "Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?" he pick up a figurine of Quasimodo and puts it on the table were the other figurines of the townspeople were.

Then Victor spoke "As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival"

"Me?" Quasimodo asks looking confused.

"No, the Pope. Of course, you!" exclaimed Hugo as he puts a Pope figurine in Quasi's mouth.

Victor pulls the figurine out of Quasimodo's mouth "It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience"

"Wine, women and song!" beamed Hugo as he juggled three wooden figures two hooves.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!" added Victor.

"Bobbing for snails!"

"Studying indigenous folk music"

"Playing Dunk the monk!" chimed Hugo as he shove a bucket of water on Victor's head.

"Quasi, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you" stated Laverne making him see the opportunities he'll miss if he doesn't try to make more of his life then just ringing the bells and staying in the bell tower.

"Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?" said Hugo.

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" expressed Victor poetically as he took off the bucket on his head and put it on Hugo's head.

Laverne grabbed Quasimodo's arm trying to get him to go "Quasi, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-"

Quasimodo interrupts her, he understand what his friends/guardians were trying to do for him and he appreciates their support but he knew that it wouldn't be possible "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one **big** thing".

"What?" the three gargoyles asked.

Quasi then shows a wooden figurine of his master in his hand "My master, Frollo".

"Oh, yeah" the three gargoyles said dejectedly.

Quasimodo knew that even if he did decided to go outside and see what's more beyond the walls of Notre Dame, more beyond the outside of the city, of the world. He knew that his master Frollo the only one who takes care of him, who shows him kindness and was not afraid to look at his ugly half-form self, would never let him go outside and leave the bell tower.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower. Does he mean "ever ever" ?" Victor inquired.

"Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go" responded Quasimodo with fear of imagining the look on his master's face if he even brings up.

Hugo then made a sly smile as he thought of something really sneaky "Who says you gotta ask?"

Quasimodo saw the look on Hugo's face and knew what he was about to say "Oh, no".

"Ya sneak out..." said Hugo.

"It's just one afternoon..." Laverne told.

"I couldn't-" said Quasi.

"...and ya sneak back in" finished Hugo.

"He'll never know you were gone" affirmed Laverne.

"And if I got caught" said Quasi with worry.

Then Victor spoke while looking at his nails "Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission"

"He might see me" argued Quasi, knowing very well that the chances of his master seeing him from the crowd were 100%. He will definitely stick out more than anyone else at the festival.

"You could wear a disguise. Just this once" suggested Hugo as he put on a hood and hides behind Victor "What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you!"

"Ignorance is bliss" Victor commented.

"Look who's talking..." remarked Hugo while scratching Victor's stoned head.

Laverne then repeated what Quasi said earlier hoping it will make him see clearly "Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever".

Quasi thinks for a moment to what his gargoyle friends/guardians said to him, all his life he's done what he was told, he wasn't asking much, he just wants to enjoy the festival like everyone else and it will only be for one day. If he manages to get away from the bell tower for one day he will never leave again. A smile creeps across his face as he made up his mind "You're right! I'll go!" the gargoyles cheer for him, happy for his decision. Quasimodo started walking towards the stairs "I'll get cleaned up. I'll stroll down those stairs. I'll march through the doors and—"

"Good morning, Quasimodo" said an ominous voice.

Quasimodo's master Judge Claude Frollo was in front of him, blocking the stairs and had a small basket on his hand. He was a slender elderly person with wrinkles and gray eyes. His face was careworn and had thinning white hair. He was dress in black robes, had a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached to the bottom, and shoulder pads with red and black stripes. He was also wearing rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue.

Quasimodo took a step back and look down feeling nervous and scared hoping that his master didn't hear what he just said "Ah-um, good...morning, master" he says with fear in his tone.

"Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" Frollo asked, since he heard him from when he was making his way up the stairs.

"My...friends" Quasi replied looking at his three gargoyles friends who were now frozen like the statues they are.

"I see" Frollo taps Victor on the head making the sound of the hard stone "And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo?" he inquired.

"Stone" Quasi answered.

With his hand Frollo lifted Quasimodo's chin up, so he would looked at his face "Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't" replied Quasi sadly knowing that his master pity's him, since he's thinking that he had nobody else to talk to. But Quasi was the only one who can talk to them when his master was not around. It always been like that ever since he was little.

"That's right. You're a smart lad" said Frollo as he sat on a chair, were there was a small wooden table in front of him and puts the basket down "Now...lunch!"

Upon hearing the word, Quasi goes off and retrieves a silver chalice and plate and place it on the table for Frollo, and a wooden cup and plate for himself. Then Frollo picks up a book and opens it to a page. "Shall we review your alphabet today?"

"Oh yes, master. I would like that very much" said Quasimodo.

"Very well. A?" began Frollo.

" **Abomination** " answered Quasimodo.

"B?"

" **Blasphemy** ".

"C?"

" **C-c-c-contrition** ".

"D?"

" **Damnation** ".

"E?"

" **Eternal damnation!** "

"Good. F?"

" **Festival** ".

Frollo spits out his drink to the answered he heard, and looks at Quasimodo with a confuse look "Excuse me?"

"F-Forgiveness!" stammered Quasi as fear start to come over him, realizing the mistake he made.

"You said...festival" clarified Frollo.

"No!" exclaimed Quasimodo.

Frollo stood up from the chair and started to walk away "You are thinking about going to the festival?"

Quasimodo followed behind his master "It's just that...you go every year".

" _I am_ a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment!" Frollo and Quasimodo walked down the stairs of the tower. "Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor" said Frollo, feeling dejected that he had to attend a stupid festival that doesn't have any class or dignity to the people who actually go. Frollo and Quasimodo were outside the bell tower and were at the balcony where they could see the whole City of Paris.

"I didn't mean to upset you, master" said Quasi feeling sad for upsetting his master.

"Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" inquired Frollo his words obviously holding many lies to what he said, just so he can manipulate Quasimodo.

"I'm sorry, sir" responded Quasi feeling even more guilty.

"Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do...

 _The world is cruel, the world is wicked_

 _It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city_

 _I am your only friend'' he sang with a sneer._

 _"I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_

 _I who look upon you without fear_

 _How can I protect you, boy, unless you always Stay in Here_

 _Away in here"_

Frollo and Quasimodo go back inside the bell tower and walked up the stairs "Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo…

 _You are deformed"_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **I am deformed**

 _Frollo:_

 _And you are ugly_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **And I am ugly**

 _Frollo:_

 _And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity_

 _You do not comprehend_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **You are my one defender**

They were at the table were the model of the City of Paris was, Quasimodo picks up the wooden figurine of himself. He looks at it knowing very well that he really is different than the other people.

 _Frollo:_

 _Out there they'll revile you as a monster_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **I am a monster**

 _Frollo:_

 _Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **Only a monster**

 _Frollo:_

 _Why invite their calumny and consternation?_

 _Stay in here_

 _Be faithful to me_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **I'm faithful**

 _Frollo:_

 _Grateful to me_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **I'm grateful**

Frollo takes the wooden figurine from Quasimodo's hand and puts it in the wooden bell tower making him see that that's where he belong. Away from the other people who will never see him and never accept the monster that he is.

 _Frollo:_

 _Do as I say_

 _Obey_

 _And stay in here_

 **Quasimodo:**

 **I'll stay in here**

Judge Frollo knew that he made his point clear to the hunchback, so with that finish he walks towards the stairs to get back to his duties.

"You are good to me, master. I'm sorry" said Quasimodo.

"You are forgiven. But, remember, Quasimodo: this is your _Sanctuary_ " said Frollo smiling at him then walks down the stairs and leaves him all alone.

" _My_ _ **Sanctuary**_ " repeated Quasi looking around the bell tower the place that was his life, his home and where he belongs.

" _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

 _Gazing at the people down below me_

 _All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they show me_

 _All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me"_

Quasimodo grabs the wooding figurine of himself and place it where the other figurines of the towns people were.

 _"All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day not above_ _ **them**_

 _ **But part of them**_

 _And_ _ **Out There**_ _living in the sun_

 _Give me one day out there, all I ask is one_

 _To hold forever_

 _ **Out There**_

 _Where they all live unaware_

 _What I'd give, what I'd dare_

 _Just to live_

 _One day_

 _ **Out There**_

Quasimodo's looks from the balcony and sees all the town's people doing their everyday lives, like they always done, and he always hope that he could be part of that everyday life they have. He wish to enjoy the conversation they have, the food they eat, everything they do he wished he could be part of it as well.

 _Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

 _Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

 _Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

 _Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

 _If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant_

 _ **Out There**_

 _Strolling by the Seine_

 _Taste a morning **out there**_

 _Like ordinary men, who freely walk about there_

 _Just one day and then I swear I'll be content_

 _With my share_

 _Won't resent_

 _Won't despair_

 _Old and bent_

 _I won't care_

 _I'll have spent_

 _One day_

 _ **Out There!**_ _"_

And so with that Quasimodo made his decision, he was going to the Festival of Fools. Even if it was just one day he will go out and enjoy what's out there to his heart's content, and once he does he will never leave the bell tower again.

"I better get cleaned up".

 **~0~**

Emma exited the Boulanger baker shop with a big basket full of bread, which she had no problem carrying as she made her way towards the orphanage. She was glad that Jack gave her enough money to buy the bread, he always gives her what he earns from his performance. He always tells her to buy whatever she wants with the money, but she only buys what she needs. As she was making her way, she accidentally bumped into someone "I-I'm sorry!" when Emma saw the person she bumped into, she was not happy.

"Well, well if it isn't miss big head Emma".

It was a boy that was a year older than Emma, he had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with long sleeves, brown pants and boots. His name was Corbin and behind him were his two friends, Darryl who had blond hair wearing a green tunic and Fitz who had brown hair wearing an orange tunic. The three of them always cause trouble and always bully any kids that were smaller than them just because their older. Emma took a step back, she hated Corbin because he always makes fun of her more than the other kids.

"You must be really hungry for buying all that bread Emma" said Corbin "If you're not careful your face will get bigger and uglier than it already is".

"Yeah really big and ugly" teased Darryl and Fitz laughed.

Emma glared at them, she couldn't stand these idiots, especially Corbin "Better than being an idiot like you three".

"Oh you think you're so special just because some adults are nice to you, and that white hair gypsy freak gives you money and plays with you" smirked Corbin with his arms crossed.

"He's not a freak! Unlike you he's kind, talented, fun and he can do a lot of things" yelled Emma, feeling really mad that he would insult her big brother like that "He's amazing and he's ten times better than the three of you combine!"

Corbin got mad to what she just said "Oh really?" then he made a mischievous look and quickly snatch the Basket out of Emma's hands.

"Hey?!"

"Then I guess I'll have to take this!"

"Give it back Corbin!" yelled Emma, trying to get the basket back but Corbin wouldn't let her.

He stuck his tongue out "Don't wanna".

"I said give it back!" Emma got so mad that she kick Corbin on his left knee really hard.

"Oww!"

Corbin got down and rub his injure knee and Emma took the opportunity to grab her basket back from him. Corbin got up and look really mad, which made Emma flinch "Let's see how you like it when I kick your basket" he was about to get close to her and do exactly what he was intending to do. Emma close her eyes and protected her basket but suddenly a big black dog came in front of Emma and started barking at Corbin. Corbin back away and so did Darryl and Fitz getting really scared from the big dog. The big dog was a German shepherd with long black coat and fierce green eyes. Emma was surprise but then smiled as she recognize who the dog is, the black dog kept moving forward and growled at the three boys.

"Get that crazy dog away from me!" yelled Corbin.

"He's not crazy".

Everyone turned their attention to the person who spoke, he was a tall boy in his late teens, with auburn hair which had a few small braid and gentle green eyes. His face had a few visible freckles and he had a scar on his chin. He was wearing a red shirt with a brown vest and dirty green pants. He was missing a leg, one had a brown boot and the other was made of metal.

"He's just doesn't like people who mess with his friends" he said.

Emma smile grew wider at the person who came to help her. He had his arm cross and looked at the three boys with confident look "If you apologize he will stop growling"

"Are you crazy or something!" yelled Corbin glaring at him.

"Fine. But I won't be responsible if he bites you" he says.

The big dog kept getting closer and showed its teeth at the three boys, which made them get even more scared if it was really going to bite them "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" yelled Corbin.

But the dog still bark at them "I didn't say it was for me" he was indicating for him to apologize to the girl.

Corbin made 'Tsk' sound and look at Emma "I'm sorry alright!"

"We're sorry too!" cried Darryl and Fitz.

The teenage boy smiled, then brought his two fingers to his mouth and made a whistle sound. When the dog heard it, knowing that it was his master, he stopped growling at the three boys and walk back towards him. When Corbin, Darryl and Fitz saw the dog go back to its master they quickly ran away from them. Emma made a sigh, relieved that those three idiots left and immediately hug the person who help her "Thanks Hiccup".

The person known as Hiccup smiled at her and patted her head "Don't thank me. Toothless did all the work" Emma looked at the big dog and scratched him behind his ears.

"Thank you Toothless" smiled Emma.

Toothless wagged his tail and bark at her as if saying _'Your welcome'_ then his eyes landed on the bread and was about to grab one with his mouth but Emma moved the basket away from his reach "No Toothless. These aren't for you" she stated flicking her finger at him. Toothless stop wagging his tail and began to pout.

"Oh stop pouting you big baby" said Hiccup as he rub his head "So I'm guessing from the basket of bread you met up with Jack?"

Emma nodded "Yep".

"Did you tell him that I had the stuff that he needed?" Hiccup asked.

"Right when I was about to, he disappeared again" replied Emma.

Hiccup rolled his eyes _'Of course he did'_ he made a small sigh and scratched his head "Guess I'll give it to him at the festival".

"I can't wait for it to start!" beamed Emma.

"I take it he didn't try to convince you not to go this year?"

"Nope. This year I will definitely go! Jack told me to meet with him in his tent when the festival starts"

Hiccup gave a small laugh and ruffle her hair "Just be sure to be careful".

Emma pouted "You sound just like Jack".

"When he's not around, it's my job to look out for you in his place" reported Hiccup.

"I can take care of myself" grumble Emma.

Hiccup smirk at her "Now look who's sounding like Jack".

Emma face blushed "N-No I'm not"

Hiccup laughed and grab the basket from her hands "Come on, let's head to the orphanage. I bet everyone is hungry by now". Emma nodded at him and grabbed his hand and both of them started walking, with Toothless right behind them.

"So any ideas where Jack could be?" Hiccup asked.

"He's probably performing with Merida on the part of the city where the high class people live" answered Emma.

"I see".

"So have you confesses to Merida yet?"

That questioned made Hiccup flinch and his whole face was going red "N-Not I h-haven't, y-yet".

"You really should. I think you two would make a great couple" smiled Emma "Right Toothless?"

Toothless barks agreeing to what Emma said, making Hiccup glare at him "Traitor" he muttered.

"Are you scared that she doesn't like you the same way?"

Hiccup made a frustrated sigh "It's bad enough I have to hear this from Jack, but know you?"

Emma laughed "We're just trying to help".

"Then help me by not helping me, squirt".

"But then nothing will happen between you two. That's what Jack tells me".

"Just stop please. And stop listening to Jack, like he's one to talk".

* * *

"That was great!" exclaimed Amaya then hug Emma "Emma you were great!"

"Thank you" smiled Emma.

"How come Rapunzel didn't show up in this chapter?" asked Jack floating right nest to the girls.

"Cause she will show up in the next chapter" replied Amaya then gave him a smirk "Don't worry you'll get to see her soon"

"Who says I wanted to see her?" responded Jack not looking at Amaya in the eye.

"Whatever all that matters is that the 2nd chapter went great" smiled Amaya.

"Great?! How is turning Toothless into a German Sheppard great?!" yelled Hiccup pointing at Toothless who's now a dog

Amaya rolled her eyes "Oh relax he'll be back to normal in 3... 2... 1..." a puff of blue smoke surrounded Toothless and when it cleared up he was back to being a dragon.

"See he's fine. The magic wasn't permanently it was only going to last for the chapter. That's why i borrowed Fairy Godmother's wand " explained Amaya.

"A little warning would have been nice" said Hiccup petting his dragon, glad that he wasn't going to be a dog forever.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Back to the matter at hand, to all readers I'm going to post two chapters at a time for this story. I'm in the process on writing chapter 3 and 4 so please be patient"

"Please leave a review so that you can tell Amaya what you think of the her story" said Miyuki.

"And i couldn't have don't it without you Miyuki!" says Amaya giving her a hug "Thank you!"

"No problem" said Miyuki.

"By the way, where did you get the fish?" asked Amaya.

Miyuki began to stammered "Well I-I umm you see-"

"Amaya what happen to you're kitchen? It's like a tornado pass through it?" asked Merida.

"Well I better get home see ya!" said Miyuki as she ran away before she could get killed.

"MIYUKI!" yelled Amaya

 _ **"SEE YOU SOON"**_

"Can we get something to eat now?" asked Jack


	3. Chapter 3: Gypsies, Thugs and Guards

"I thought you said you were going to post two chapters at a time?" inquired Yuki.

"I did but nothing ever goes the way I want it. So with that in mind I'm going to post one chapter at a time" said Amaya "Sorry everyone"

"Enough talk and more fun. Let's get this chapter started!" said Jack

"Ok, ok one step at a time" said Amaya "Merida are you ready?"

"Yep" answered Merida

"Rapunzel are you ready?!" yelled Amaya

"Umm can you help me with my hair?!" shouted Rapunzel.

"I'm coming!" yelled back Amaya "You guys take it from here" Amaya walks towards Rapunzel's room.

"Amaya would like to give thanks to; _**ivylene.h**_ and **_Luna Loki Lestrange_** for following the story" said Yuki "And if you go to DeviantArt and search mokohachi you will see a Jackunzel art that shows what Rapunzel is wearing in this fanfiction"

"Also when you read the part that says **[Gypsy Caravan 0:32 - 1:10]** go to **Youtube** and search **Gypsy Folk Music - Gypsy Caravan posted by** Derek & Brandon Fiechter" said Jack "Listen to it while you read"

 **Responses from reviews:**

Guest #1

Glad you like the story. And sorry but Elinor will not turn into any kind of animal. You'll find out soon.

ivylene.h 

I'm happy for your review and I'm glad that you liked what i did with Jack and Merida in this story.

Guest #2

Thanks for your review and I'm being very careful to what i write. There will be a few changes to the plot but not to BIG. I will only spice it up a bit.

 _ **"Enjoy the Show!"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 03:** **Gypsies, Thugs and Guards**

In the City of Paris, a man was walking around the street with a white horse with black hair by his side. He had a map and was having a hard time reading it and wondering if he was going in the right direction. The man had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue cape, his name was Phoebus. He was getting frustrated that the map didn't look the same as where he was. "Huh, you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything" he said to his horse as he crumbles the map and throws it away. He sees two pair of guards and figures he could ask them for directions. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you…" but the guards completely ignore him as if he was of no importance "Hmmm, I guess not".

Phoebus continued walking, trying to find where he needed to go but then his ears caught the sound of a music that he recognized. He sees that a group of gypsies were performing in a corner, one was a gypsy girl who was dancing and playing the tambouring, a gypsy man who was playing the flute, and there was a goat that was jumping around to the rhythm of the music.

A women and her child walked by the gypsies, the little girl wanted to get a closer look, but her mother steers her away from them "Stay away, child, they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind!" she warned to her daughter.

Phoebus got closer to the gypsies and dropped a few coins into their hat. As he got a better look at the gypsy girl, he was immediately entranced by her. The gypsy girl had tanned skin, black raven hair that swayed whenever she moved and was held back by a pink headband. She was wearing a white top with big sleeves that reach above her elbow's, with a teal and gold bodice, along with a purple sarong and white petticoat. She was barefoot, had a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle.

But what really caught Phoebus so entrance were her beautiful emerald green eyes. He couldn't help the smile that form in his face, and the gypsy girl notice it and gave him a nod as if saying 'Hello'.

Suddenly a boy that was on top of the wall whistles to them and everything comes to a halt. The gypsies knew what that whistle meant and quickly started to make a run for it. The goat grabs the hat, but the coins started to fall out and scattered everywhere. The goat made a sound to get the gypsy girl attention, which it did. She runs back to grab the money, but as she was gathering the change, the guards arrive. It was Rick and Brutus, she glared at them and they glared back at her.

"All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" said the guard Rick, grabbing the hat from her but she pulled it back.

"For your information, I earned it!" stated the gypsy girl angrily.

"Gypsies don't earn money" said guard Rick rolling his eyes.

"You steal it?" said the other guard Brutus as he grabbed her shoulder but she pushes him off of her. Phoebus didn't like how the two guards were acting; they were accusing her of something she didn't do.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" remarked the gypsy girl.

"Troublemaker huh!"

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down"

She tries to fight them off but thanks to her pet goat, he rammed Brutus with his horns and kicked Rick in his stomach. With a satisfied smile on her face, the gypsy girl and her goat friend started to run away from them.

"Get back here gypsy!"

The two guards were about to chase after her, but then Phoebus pulls his horse to block them, making them crash and fall to the ground "Achilles! Sit!" he ordered. His horse Achilles did as he was told and sits down in which cause him to sit on top of the Guard Rick causing him pain on his back. A few people who were around laughed for the guard's situation. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere" said Phoebus acting all innocent.

Unnoticed by him, the gypsy girl and her goat were hiding behind a wall and saw the whole thing. She smiled for what he did to the guards and then leaves.

"Get this thing off me!" begged the guard Rick.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" said the Guard Brutus as he whips out his small dagger threatening to hurt him.

The people gasp but Phoebus quickly moved his cape, which shows him wearing a golden armor and pulls out his shining sword, indicating that he was a higher rank than the guard. "You were saying... Lieutenant?" smiled Phoebus with confidence pointing his sword at him.

Guard Brutus recognizes who he was talking to and began to panic "Oh! Ah C-C-C-Captain!" He raised his hand to salute but he still had the dagger which made him hit himself hard on the head. "OWW!" But he still salutes "At your service, sir!"

Then Phoebus plants his sword down next to the guard that was still on the ground, causing his mustache to be cut by his sharp sword. The guard Rick was surprise to see the blade so close to him. Phoebus bends down so that the guard could hear him, making the guard feel a bit intimidating. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but... the Palace of Justice?" he asked hoping that this time they listen to him.

The two guard's apologies to their Captain and wasted no time to take him to the Palace of Justice. As they walk down the streets the two guards were ordering people to move, making a path for their Captain, in which Phoebus was pleased by it.

"Make way for the Captain!" announce the guard Rick.

"Go on! Make way!" yelled the guard Brutus.

"Make way for the Captain! Everybody out of the way!"

"You make way for the Captain!"

"Make way!

"Make way now!"

As he was walking, Phoebus notice some coins on the ground, he picks them up then sees an old man sitting on the streets smoking. Phoebus looks at the coins in his hand, walks by and then drops them in the hat that was next to the old man and continues on following the two guards. After he passes the old man, he pulls his hood down to reveal the goat from earlier sitting on the gypsy girl's head, which were pretending to be an old man so they wouldn't be recognize.

"Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel!" ordered Phoebus to his horse.

The gypsy girl looked at the guard curiously, she was grateful for his help and kindness. But none the less he was a soldier, a _Captain_ for that matter which means he couldn't be trusted.

"Esmeralda!"

The gypsy girl turned her head to the person who called her by her name. It was the same boy who warned her about the guards. "Glad to see you're alright"

The gypsy girl Esmeralda stood up, dusted herself and smiled at him "Nothing I couldn't handle"

"Durril is waiting for you" informed the boy.

Esmeralda grabs her hat making sure not to forget about it again "Tell him I'm on my way" the boy nodded and left.

"Come on Djali!" said Esmeralda to her pet goat and both of them made their way.

 **~0~**

In another the part of the city where the High class Parisian live, a tall and slender woman with large gray eyes, and brown eye shadow was walking down the streets. She had curly black hair that past her shoulders, and is rather thick and glossy. Her cheeks are dusted with blush, probably to warm up her pale skin tone. She was wearing a wine color dress, with long sleeves and buckled shoes. Even though she's in her early forties she had a beauty like no other but was dangerous than she looks.

Next to the older women was a young girl, her face was heart shape and had light freckles around her nose, and her eyes were spring green. She had long blonde hair that reach at the end of her back, in a knotted half-updo. Around her neck was a cross necklace that is made from real gold. She was wearing a dress consist with a pink corset with a purple ribbon, her skirt was purple and reach above her ankles, with a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves are shorts and puffed and were pink with thin purple lines. And her shoes were purple.

"Rapunzel" spoke the older woman.

The young girl known as Rapunzel looked at the older woman "Yes Mother Gothel"

"Did we get everything on the list?" asked the woman Gothel.

Rapunzel grabs a small piece of paper from her basket and looked over it "The last thing on our list is 2 pairs of red and blue silk" replied Rapunzel.

"Then it's a good thing we're not far from the shop they sell it. Come along" said Gothel as she quickens her pace and Rapunzel followed right next to her.

Both ladies were going from shop to shop to get materials they need for their business. Mother Gothel is a seamstress, she owns a dress shop and she makes the best dresses in the entire city but she only sales them for the High class Parisian. Rapunzel is actually the one that does the actual work, Gothel merely comes up with the design of the dress and Rapunzel would make them. Rapunzel learned everything from Mother Gothel on how to make dresses and has been making them ever since she was little. They arrived at another store and then Gothel looked at the young girl.

"Rapunzel, be a dear and wait here for me" said Gothel.

Rapunzel nodded at her and spoke politely "Yes Mother".

Gothel enters the shop leaving the young girl all alone outside. Rapunzel made a sigh and leaned on the wall of the shop while holding the basket of the materials they had bought throughout the day. As she waited, Rapunzel heard something that sounded familiar; it was the sound of a violin, as she listened closely the sound was coming from a few houses down. She hesitated, whether or not she should go, she didn't want to disobey her mother but part of her really wanted to go were the sound was coming from. After a minute of thinking she began making her way towards the sound of the violin. As she followed the sound of the violin she saw a small crowd of people surrounding a corner. Rapunzel walked towards the crowd out of curiosity and because the violin sound was coming from there. As she got closer she saw that it was a group of gypsies performing.

 **[Gypsy Caravan starts 0:32 - 1:10]**

One gypsy man was playing the guitar and another one was playing a frame drum using a stick. There was a red haired gypsy girl dancing and using a long yellow cloth to add more spice to her dance and then Rapunzel's her eyes caught sight of the person who was playing the violin. It was the white hair gypsy boy, he was well known throughout the city because of his unusual white hair and skin.

Jack smiled and played the violin with all his heart and soul and so did Merida with her dance as. The crowed felt like they were watching a winter spirit dancing with the fire. They were mesmerize by how the gypsy girl's hair moved like the flames itself when she dance, and the white hair gypsy boy was so silent and mysterious the way he played his violin felt so inviting. Merida had her eyes close and moved her arms and hips not missing the beat of the music, and the same was with Jack, his eyes were also closed and he moved around with his violin without playing out of tune. Both of them dance around in a circle, but didn't bump into each other. The crowd was marveled on how the two gypsies were dancing in perfect sync. Rapunzel was really amazed by their unique way of performing but she was still mesmerized by the way the white hair gypsy played the violin. She didn't know why but she could almost hear a faint sound of sadness when the gypsy boy was playing the violin.

Merida and Jack dance around one more time to finish their performance. As they spin around they stopped right on time with both their backs facing each other and finished it off with Merida throwing the yellow cloth up in the air and Jack made a final sound with his violin and moved his bow down. And thus the show was over and the yellow cloth landed gracefully next to them.

 **[Gypsy Caravan 0:32 - 1:10 ends]**

The crowed applaud making Rapunzel jump from the sudden cheers, she looked around and was surprise that the small crowd had grown a bit bigger than before. The four gypsies face the crowd and bowed to them, making the audience to clap louder. Merida and Jack grabbed their hats from the ground and walked towards the crowd so they would pay them, Jack walked to one side of the crowd and Merida walked the other side. Some of the Parisian gave them money and some didn't. Once they paid them, the crowd of people began to leave.

Rapunzel sees that the white hair gypsy was coming towards her; Jack thanked an old man for paying him, then he notice the girl with the long blonde hair. Neither of them said a word they simply stared at each other. Rapunzel felt a bit nervous she never met the white gypsy boy in person before much less this close and she couldn't help look at his beautiful blue eyes. When she realizes she was making eye contact with him a bit too long she quickly looked away and knew that she was blushing.

"You alright miss?" Jack asked noticing that her face is red.

"I-I'm fine!" replied Rapunzel not wanting for him to see her blushing face "Umm oh! Here!" Rapunzel look through her basket and pull out a few coins to give him. Jack smiled at her as if saying _'Thank you'_ in which cause her to blush even more. Just when she was about to releaser her hand and drop the coins, she was suddenly grab by the wrist and was pulled back. When Rapunzel saw who it was, her face became a bit pale and began to panic "M-Mother!"

Gothel was giving the young girl her wicked glare "What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I was, I was just-" stammered Rapunzel clearly feeling fear.

Gothel looked at the gypsy boy and glared at him with disgust. Jack neither glare nor look angry at the women, he was simply giving an expression like he wasn't scare by her.

"Know your place you filthy gypsy" sneered Gothel as she pulled Rapunzel harshly away from him.

Jack merely sigh he was already used to being called names and being treated like he was nothing, it didn't bother him like it used to. But he did feel bad about the blonde girl; she was in trouble just because she was going to give him some money. The look in her eyes reminded him of his little sister whenever she got scared. Jack doesn't blame her; the old lady could scare a vicious dog if she could.

"Wake up lover boy!" said Merida, as she gave a small smack on the back of his head.

Jack glare at Merida "Did you really have to hit me?"

"How else would Ah get yer attention?" replied Merida.

Jack rolled his eyes knowing very well that she enjoys hurting him "So how much did you get?"

Merida showed her hat to him "Better than last time, how about ye?"

"Same here, maybe we could get a roasted pig for dinner?" suggested Jack with a smirk.

Merida rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh "If only"

Both of them payed their share with their two gypsy friends and both parties went their own way. Jack and Merida made their way to where the festival will be to meet up with Esmeralda.

"Sae are ye ready for th' festival?" Merida asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" smiled Jack as he spins his staff "How about you?"

"Same haur" replied Merida.

"So you're not nervous?" inquired Jack as he place his staff on his shoulder "It is our first time performing with Esmeralda on stage"

Merida shrugged her shoulders "Cannae be any different than dancing in a corner"

"True. By the way, did Hiccup have the stuff we need for the festival?"

"Last time Ah check yoo're waur supposed tae meit up with heem about that"

"Hey it's not my fault that I had to run all over the city to help get the festival ready"

"Weel I guess not. It is the only thing yoo're useful for"

"Like your one to talk fire head"

Just when Merida was going to punch him, their path was blocked by three men. Jack rolled his eyes and sigh recognizing them "I'm sorry. Can I help you guys?"

"No funny jokes gypsy. Hand over the money you stole from us" said the man in the middle who appeared to be the leader.

Merida had her hand on her forehead and made a sigh "What did ye dae **this** time?"

"Hey! **This** time I'm innocent!" replied Jack "They're the ones who stole from me. I simply took back what was mine".

"Not to mention left us without our trousers" grunted the man next to the leader.

"Oh yeah, that too" laughed Jack. Merida was grateful that she wasn't there at the time to see that.

"Now hand over the money you gypsy freaks" said the leader.

"A wise woman once said _'If you want food. Then you better work for it'_. If you three idiots want money you have to actually work to earned it like we did" responded Jack "But with faces like yours I don't think you'll get much" he said enjoying the angry look on their faces.

"Now ye done it" spoke Merida seeing as the men want to fight them.

"Hey they started it!" stated Jack.

"Unfortunately" grumble Merida "Sae got a plan?"

"How about you go left and I go right, and we'll meet up at Hiccup's house?" suggested Jack.

Merida thought of it for a second and then shrugged her shoulders "Sure, why not?"

Both of them turned around and made a run for it, which of course made the three men run after the two gypsies.

"Last one at Hiccup's house buys the winner a drink?" betted Jack as he gave a smirk.

Merida gave a smirk too "Yoo're on Frost!"

"Then see ya!" exclaimed Jack, as he ran to the left and Merida to the right.

The three men saw them split up so the leader told his two followers to go after the red haired gypsy girl and he goes after the white hair freak. The two men agreed and split up.

Merida looked back and saw the two men were after her, she wasn't worried this was a usual routine that happens every once in a while. Whether it's the guards or idiots like them who chase after her, she can manage without a problem. The people who saw the chase were wondering if the two men were chasing a person or a fire. Just like Jack, Merida is also well known as the Fire gypsy because of her wild curly red hair, how it's so bright and moved like the flames whenever she moved or dance. So to some Parisian they call her the Fire gypsy. As she was running, Merida notice a few barrels full of apples in front of a shop in which gave her an idea, part of her really hated to do it but she had to get these two men off her hair. As she got close she kicked two barrels, which cause all the apples to roll, and thanks to that the two men slip on the apples causing them to fall. It got worse when the owner of the shop saw the mess and yelled at the two men for ruining his apples, and that they have to pay for it. Merida saw the scene from safe distances and felt a little bad for the two men, only a little since they were the ones who were chasing her.

With a satisfied smile, Merida made her way towards Hiccup's house with a red apple on her hand. She felt bad that she took it without paying but then she shrugged her shoulders "It would be a waste not to eat it" she says and took a bite _'Wonder how Jack is doing?'_

 **~0~**

Jack was still being chase by the man, he was surprise that the guy can even keep up with his speed but didn't have good reflexes like he had. The people who saw the chase merely thought that the gypsy boy stole something from the man _'Well I guess that's enough fun for now'._ Jack then stopped running and turn to face the man.

The man made a sly smile "What's wrong? Give up already?"

"Not really" responded Jack, having his staff on his shoulder "I have better things to do so…" Jack bow to the man and look up with his signature smirk and then a puff of white and blue smoke exploded around him. The man covered his eyes when he heard the people gasp, he open his eyes and saw that the gypsy boy was gone, he gave a yell and look around from the crowd, looking for any signs of him. But the white hair gypsy was not on the ground he was up on the roof enjoying the man's tantrum _'What a big baby'_

Jack then started jumping from roof to roof and then landed on the ground, which caught a few people by surprise and made his way towards Hiccup's place.

Rapunzel was leaning from an open window looking at nothing but the sky, after hearing her mother's lecture for disobeying her and giving money to gypsies, they were in the house of one of their customers. As she waited for her mother to finish, a pigeon perched itself on the window and looked at Rapunzel. She gave a small smile to the bird and the bird tilts its head then flew away. Rapunzel watched the direction where the bird flied off and then he eyes caught something white. She blinked and looks closer; her eyes widen seeing that it was the white gypsy boy walking down the streets.

Rapunzel eyes then notice something, she saw a man that was following the white gypsy boy and wondered, why? Her eyes widen when she saw that the man pulled out a dagger, meaning that the man was going to hurt him. Rapunzel saw that the man was getting closer and she began to panic, part of her wanted to do something but didn't know what to do _'Should I scream? But then mother will hear me. Should I run down and stop him? But I won't make it in time. What do I do?!'_

Jack continue walking still unaware of the man getting closer to him. The man was about to grab him and threaten to cut his throat until suddenly something hard fell on his head and the sound of broken clay was heard. Jack jumped out of surprise by the loud sound and quickly turned around, his eyes widen with shock that the man from before was face down on the ground unconscious and the people around who walked by were also in shock by the scene _'What the hell just-'_

Jack looked up and was surprise to see the blonde girl from earlier with both her hands out with a shock look on her face. When both their eyes made contact, Rapunzel made a small scream sound and fearfully hides down. Jack blinked a few times trying to understand what just happen. He looks back at the unconscious man and notice a small dagger near his hand and a potted plant broken on his head. After a moment of thinking and poking him with his staff, Jack concluded that the man was going to attack him with the dagger but was luckily saved by the blonde hair girl.

He looks up to the window he last saw her and wondered if she's still there, he got his answer when he notice her blonde head was rising slowly from her hiding spot. Only her head was visible and she looked down at the gypsy boy with fear.

Jack gave a small laugh and smiled at her "Don't worry he' not dead" spoke Jack.

"H-He's not?" asked Rapunzel.

Jacked shake his head "He's just unconscious, he'll be fine. I think?" he whispered that last part so she wouldn't worry.

Rapunzel gave a sigh of relief and stood up from her hiding spot "A-Are you alright?" she asked looking at him with worry eyes.

"I am. Thanks to you" replied Jack smiling a bit wider.

Rapunzel's face made a small blush "It was-It was really nothing" she said feeling really nervous "I was just-"

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel flinch from hearing Gothel's voice calling her from downstairs.

"Rapunzel? What was that noise?"

"N-Nothing! Just some kids playing outside!" responded Rapunzel hoping that her mother buys it.

"Alight then!"

Rapunzel made a sigh of relief and looked back out the window, only to be surprise to see that the white haired gypsy boy was gone. The only thing she saw was the unconscious man and the people around looking at the body wondering if it's dead or not. Rapunzel look around but saw no sign of the gypsy boy, she was a bit sad but was also relief that she was able to help him.

"Rapunzel come down now! We're leaving!" called Gothel.

"Yes mother!"

Rapunzel quickly left from the room and walk down the stairs, and hoped that the owner doesn't notice her missing potted plant. From another house Jack was watching the blonde girl from the roof and had a small smile on his face "Rapunzel?" he said her name "Not a bad name" Jack stood up and began making his way towards Hiccup's house.

Gothel and Rapunzel returned back to their shop and above their shop was their home. The shop was closed for today since it was the Festival of Fools and some of their customers were going to attend it. Rapunzel walked up the stairs until she reached her room; she entered, took off her shoes and walked up to her dresser. She sat on the chair and un-knotted her hair and began brushing it. She heard a squeak and looks up at the top of the mirror and made a small smile "Hey Pascal" Pascal was her chameleon friend. She found him when she was thirteen and kept him hidden from her mother, which she didn't have to worry since he can camouflage. She heard her door open and turned to see Mother Gothel, and Pascal quickly camouflage before she could see him.

"Rapunzel I'm going to be out to meet up with a friend of mine. So take care of the house while I'm gone" told Gothel.

Rapunzel smiled at her "Don't worry mother. I'll be fine on my own"

"Alright flower. Goodbye" said Gothel leaving the room.

Rapunzel stood up and walked towards her window, after a few minutes she saw her mother exiting the house. Gothel looked up and waved at Rapunzel, and she wave back.

When Rapunzel saw that her mother was out of sight, she quickly went to her closet and pulled out a dull brown cloak that she had made all by herself. Rapunzel did her hair in a knotted half-updo again and put on the brown cloak. "This is it Pascal. I'm really going to do it" said Rapunzel with a determined look and her friend Pascal nodded at her. She looked at herself in her second full length mirror and confirmed that she was ready.

She locked her door then went to her window and opened it; she looked around and saw that there weren't many people around. She was about to go out the window, but then hesitated wondering if she should stay or not. She heard a squeak and saw her chameleon friend next to her with a smile trying to encourage her to go. With a smile of her own, Rapunzel grabbed Pascal and placed him on her shoulder. She stood on the window and started climbing up to the roof. Without losing balance she walks on a few roofs and climbs down.

She put on her hood to keep herself hidden and Pascal moved himself on her neck to hide better. With that, Rapunzel began making her way to where the Festival of Fools was being held.

 **~0~**

Phoebus finally arrived at his destination, the Palace of Justice where anyone who tries to oppose the law goes to receive their sentence. Phoebus left his horse Achilles in the stables with the other horses and entered the palace. He asked one of the guards to where he can find Judge Claude Frollo and the guards told him that he was down in the dungeon. Phoebus made his way down to the dungeon, seconds later he sees a door, and he opens it. He enters and finds Judge Claude Frollo, who was watching a guard in the next room whipping a prisoner.

"Stop" ordered Frollo.

In which the guard listened, walks towards Frollo and salutes "Sir?"

"Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new"

"Yes, sir" said the Guard giving Frollo a small bow and then made a sly smile as he turned back to the room to whip the prisoner again.

Frollo turns and notices Phoebus presence "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars" said Frollo, pleased that the Captain had arrived.

Phoebus stood straight with his hands behind his back and with a serious expression "Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir".

"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus" said Frollo as he circles around the Captain "I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it" responded Phoebus.

Frollo was pleased by the Captains answer and made a malicious smile "Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me"

A whip crack and a painful scream bounced from all over the walls. Phoebus was startled by it but Frollo still smiled from hearing it "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape" said Frollo as he started walking.

"Uh, thank you. Its grea, trem-uh, tremendous honor, sir" stammered Phoebus as he followed the Judge.

Both men walked up the stairs and left the dungeon, they continue until the where outside and walk along a passage where on their right could see most of the city.

"You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain" spoke Frollo. "It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled".

"Misled, sir?" inquired Phoebus.

"Look, Captain… gypsies" said Frollo, as he pointed to a group of gypsies below them for the Captain to see. Have Phoebus paid a closer look, he would have notices that it was the same gypsy girl he saw earlier.

"The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped" stated Frollo, his face showing anger and determination to get rid of the gypsies.

Phoebus was a bit surprised for what the Judge said and was confuse to the reason why he was called here "I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" he questioned.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you" responded Frollo, trying to make the Captain see what he means "For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one" he said as he crushes three ants on a tile with his middle finger, index finger and thumb.

"And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived" with both hands Frollo lifted the tile, revealing scores of ants scurrying around "I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles" he said while rolling his eyes.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" inquired Phoebus.

Frollo gave a sly smile and answered by turning the tile and slamming it back down, crushing the remainder of the ants.

"You make your point quite vividly, Captain" responded Phoebus, trying not to react to the Judge's action.

"You know, I like you captain. Shall we?" said Frollo, gesturing for them to continue walking but then both men hear the crowd below them cheering loudly. In which Frollo knows what time it was and what he has to do "Oh, duty calls" he said with dread "Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not recently, sir" answered Phoebus.

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along" smiled Frollo, as he began walking and Phoebus followed the Judge, part of him wondering if he should or shouldn't look forward to this festival.

* * *

"That was GREAT!" exclaimed Amaya.

"Nice job writting Jack and Merida's performance" said Yuki

"Yeah well it was not easy it took a lot of work to come up with a simple performence" repiled Amaya "But thanks to that Gypsy Caravan song and my friend _**Miyuki**_ , I was able to write it all"

"Ah kinda enjoyed it and Ah liked the sang too" commented Merida

"Jack i didn't know you could play the violin?" spoke Rapunzel

"Only in this fanfic but in reality I can't" Jack replied

Rapunzel smiled "Well you and Merida were great"

"Thanks" said Jack returning the smile

"Ok back to the matter at hand" said Amaya "If you're wondering how old the characters are..."

 **Quasimodo - 20**

 **Esmeralda - 24**

 **Phoebus - 32**

"I got their ages base on the information that i found on Disney's website" said Amaya "As for Jack and the other's..."

 **Jack - 19**

 **Merida - 18**

 **Hiccup - 19**

 **Rapunzel - 18**

 **Emma - 10**

 **Gothel- 44**

"I decided on their ages myself so it could fit to the plot" replied Amaya " Now to write chapter 4 and it's not going to be easy"

"Cause the next chapter is about the Festival of Fools and you have to come up with a new performance with Esmeralda, Merida and me in it" spoke Jack.

"Exactly" replied Amaya "On the plus side your costumes are ready"

"Why dae Ah get the feelin' that Aam not gonnae like it?" asked Merida

"You are going to wear it anyways" replied Amaya "Anyways PLEASE leave a review, so I may know that the story is still to your liking"

 _ **"SEE YOU SOON"**_

"Wait, where are Hiccup and Toothless?" Rapunzel asked

"They are off flying somewhere" answered Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4: Topsy Turvy

"Finally after so many months Chapter four is finish!" said Amaya crying tears of joy

"Was it really that hard?" asked Miyuki

"Well considering that I had to come up with something for Jack and Merida to do on the festival and making sure that it fits well with the story... YES! It was hard!" said Amaya glaring at her friend.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" said Miyuki feeling a bit scare

"Enough talking, let's get to work" said Ayama "Is everyone ready!"

"I know I am!" smirked Jack

"Me too!" said Emma

 **[I decided to change Jack's little sister's name to Emma, I kept writing Emma instead of Pippa. So I'm sorry but her name will be Emma now]**

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Bo!" said Miyuki as she used the wand and change Toothless into a dog.

"You ready bud?" asked Hiccup and Toothless replied with a bark "We're both ready"

"You ready Merida?" asked Rapunzel bouncing with excitement

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Merida.

 **Responses from reviews:**

Lily

Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like it

Guest

I hope you like what i wrote in this chapter for both of them

Sammael29

In the next chapter you'll find out who else is in this story. Sorry for making you wait hope you like the chapter

 _ **"Enjoy the Show!"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Topsy Turvy!**

Emma was full of energy as she ran to where the Festival of Fools was being held. As she made her way she saw that a lot of the Parisian were gathering to where the festival was too, Emma was glad that she's small enough to pass by or push her way through the crowd. As she arrived at the Festival she made her way to where Jack had told her where his tent would be. When she gets to where the tents are, she doesn't know which one is her brothers, and then her eyes caught sight of someone she knew.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked to the person who called him and smiled as he saw that it was Emma coming towards him "Glad to see you made it" he said smiling.

"Like I was going to miss this!" smiled Emma as she petted Toothless "Do you know which tent belongs to Jack?" she asked.

"It's the green tent over there" pointed Hiccup to the green tent that was next to an orange tent "The orange tent belongs to Esmeralda" he explained.

Emma went to the green tent, opened the curtain and was confuse to see that her big brother was not inside "He's not here Hiccup" said Emma looking back at Hiccup.

"Who's not here?"

Emma jumped out of surprise and was about to fall until she felt something holding her around the waist. Emma saw her big brother in front of her showing off his signature smirk and that he used his staff to catch her. Emma gave a small glare, Jack ignored it and pulls her up and place his staff on his shoulder "No need to thank me" he said.

"Jack! What did I tell you this morning!" yelled Emma still glaring at him.

"That you love me" replied Jack.

"No! I told you to stop appearing out of nowhere like a ghost!"

"But where's the fun in that?" He said with a smirk.

Emma began punching her brother and Jack gladly let her hit him knowing that she doesn't really mean to hurt him. Hiccup simply watched the two siblings bonding with each other; it was always like this whenever they get together.

"Once ye finish hittin' heem Emma, lit me go next"

Both siblings looked to their left and saw that it was Merida with her arms crossed.

"Hi Merida!" smiled Emma.

Merida smile back "Hey Emma, are ye ready fur the Festival of Fools?"

"Yep! And I cannot wait to see Jack performed with Esmeralda" said Emma.

"That won't be the only thing you'll see" hinted Jack.

Emma tilted her head and was confuse to what her brother said "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see when the show starts" replied Jack as he made eye contact with Merida, both of them sharing a little secret with each other.

"Where have you two been this morning?" spoke Hiccup as he got close to them and Toothless went towards the red hair gypsy "I been waiting for one of you to at least come by my house and pick up the stuff you ask me to make".

"We did go tae yer house. By th' time we got thaur Gobber tauld us ye were already at the festival" answered Merida as she petted Toothless "But tae be fair it was Jack who was supposed tae get them"

"And like I said before, I was busy helping get the festival ready" responded Jack.

"Then Ah guess bein' chase aroond by thugs was yer work out trainin' " remarked Merida.

"You were chase by thugs again?" inquired Emma as she rolled her eyes.

Hiccup ran his hand through his head "Ah man! What did you do **this** time?"

"Why does everyone think that I started it?!" ranted Jack.

"Cause you always do!" said Hiccup and Merida at the same time.

They both look at each other with surprise that they said the same thing and quickly looked away while both their faces gave a faint blushed. The Overland siblings rolled their eyes wondering when both their friends will realize they like each other and should already confess.

"I see that everyone's here"

They all turned their heads to the person who spoke and saw that it was none other than Esmeralda smiling at them and her pet goat Djali.

"Esmeralda!" exclaimed Esmeralda as she hugged her.

Esmeralda returned the hug "Nice to see you again Emma" she looks at Jack "Get yourself ready Jack, we'll be performing soon" she informed him.

"I know. I know" said Jack having his hand at her then he looks at Hiccup "So Hiccup do you have the stuff we asked?"

Hiccup nodded and pointed at the green tent "I put everything you need in there".

"Great" Jack looks at his little sister "Stay close to Hiccup, have fun, and don't get into any trouble".

Emma then gave her big brother her own signature smirk "I'm not the one who gets into trouble _Jack Frost_ "

"Why you little!" Jack began tickling Emma making her laugh out loud "See you guys after the show" he said then entered in his tent to get ready.

Hiccup looks at Emma and smiles "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready since I woke up!" replied Emma.

Hiccup made a small laugh then looked at Merida who was talking to Esmeralda. Emma notice Hiccup staring at Merida and then she had an idea "Hey Merida do you want to come with us?" she ask.

Hiccup was surprise what Emma just did but part of him was kind of glad she did.

"Oh um A-Ah can't Ah have to help Esmeralda get ready fur her performance" answered Merida giving Emma a sad smile "I'll catch up with ye guys later"

"Oh ok" said Emma.

"Also if ye see mah brothers, tell them that if they steal are break somethin' again. They are oan their own" stated Merida with a serious look.

"Got it" said Hiccup with a nervous smile feeling a bit sorry for her brothers.

Merida nodded and entered the orange tent with Esmeralda. Hiccup made a sigh and then gave Emma a small glare. Emma looked at him with an innocent face "Don't think I didn't know what you were up to" told Hiccup.

Emma merely laugh and acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about _'She's the same way as Jack'_ thought Hiccup.

"Come on" Hiccup started walking and both Emma and Toothless walked right beside him.

When Rapunzel arrived at the festival you could say she felt a bit nervous but excited at the same time "Oops! Sorry!" said Rapunzel as she bumped into someone and continued walking through the crowd. There were so many people around that she had to be careful not to bump into anyone, even though it was a bit over crowded she didn't care. Rapunzel was also really fascinated by the many decorations and the different colors they had that she couldn't help but smile. "This is so amazing!" exclaimed Rapunzel "What do you think Pascal?" Pascal looks around from Rapunzel's neck and made a squeak sound agreeing to what she said. Rapunzel kept walking and looked around, she saw people laughing, eating, drinking, wearing different kinds of costumes and saw some gypsies too. Rapunzel wanted to enjoy herself as much as she can, because this is her first time ever attending the Festival of Fools.

 _'_ _Mother will be furious though'_ thought Rapunzel nervously.

Ever since she was little, Rapunzel always wanted to come to the festival but Mother Gothel never allowed her to go. Gothel has always told her that the Festival of Fools was stupid and that it is no place for a high class lady like herself to go and no place for a naïve weak young girl like Rapunzel to be in. Rapunzel had tried to ask Gothel if she could go but she always said no, since she couldn't convince her mother she had no other choice but to sneak off to the festival while Gothel was at her friend's house. It was her only chance to go without Gothel knowing, and she was going to make the most out of today to enjoy herself.

Rapunzel was so distracted and not looking where she was going, she accidently bumped into someone "Oh I-I'm so sorry!" said Rapunzel. The person she bumped into was an older man with brown hair and next to him was a blond hair man.

The browned hair man looked at Rapunzel and made a flirtatious smile "Oh don't worry. I don't mind at all miss" he said.

"Oh um well then excuse me" said Rapunzel as she was about to walk around until the blonde man blocked her path.

"Why the rush? Are you meeting someone?" asked the blonde man.

"N-No I'm not, is just that-" Rapunzel stammered feeling a bit nervous; she was never good talking to men even some her own age. Then she began to feel scared when she felt the brown hair man's arm around her shoulder.

"Then why don't you join us on this festive day?" he asked.

Rapunzel felt her hand shake and was starting to feel like she can't breathe, Pascal was getting real angry at the two men and was ready to fight them if they keep bothering his friend. Rapunzel quickly moved out of the man's arm and tried to run but her wrist was grabbed by the blonde man.

"Oh don't be scared. We just want to have some fun with you"

Rapunzel tried to get out of the man's grip on her but she couldn't, she wanted to scream but felt like she lost her voice _'Someone! Anyone! Please help me!'_

"Oww!"

As if her prayers were answered the man let go of her wrist which cause her to fall on her rear end and her hood came off _'That hurt'_ thought Rapunzel. She looks up and saw a big black German shepherd biting the blond man's leg. The blond man screamed with pain and shook his leg trying to get the dog to let go but the dog didn't release him. Rapunzel stood up and was confused to why the dog was helping her but she was glad the he did.

"Get this dog off me!" yelled the blond man. The brown haired man tried to help but the dog growl at him which made him get scared.

Even though Rapunzel was enjoying this funny scene, part of her thought that the man hand had quiet enough being a chew toy. "Alright boy stop! Stop!" said Rapunzel as she got close to the dog and had her hands up.

This caught the dog's attention and the blond man too as he stop moving. The brown haired man was going to try and help but then the black shepherd growled at him.

"Wow! Easy boy! Easy! Easy!" said Rapunzel trying to get the dog's attention to focus on her which it did. "Now sit" she ordered but the dog didn't listen "Siiit" she repeated again and this time he listened and sat. Both men couldn't believe that the vicious dog was listening to the young blonde girl.

Rapunzel pointed her finger down and ordered "No let go of the leg" the dog gave a small growled not wanting to let go of the leg, but Rapunzel had a serious look on her face and ordered again. "Let go of it" she waited and to the dog's dislike he let go of the leg. As soon as he was free both men ran away from them.

Rapunzel gave a big sigh of relief and look back at the dog who was pouting; she got down on her knees and started to pet the black German shepherd "Aww you're such a good boy!" beamed Rapunzel. This made the dog wag its tail for hearing her praise him "Yes you are!" she then scratch him behind the ear which the dog loved it as he stuck his tongue out. "Oh you're nothing but a big sweetheart!" the dog responded by giving a bark and licking her face, Rapunzel laugh and continue petting him "Isn't that right umm…" she didn't know if the dog had a name or if he even had an owner.

"Toothless!"

Rapunzel turned around and saw a tall boy who looks around her age with auburn hair and green eyes and there was a small brown hair girl next to him. The black dog ran towards him, which got Rapunzel the idea that he was the dog's owner. He looks at her and gave off a worry expression "I hope those men didn't hurt you?"

Rapunzel stood up and shook her head "I'm fine thanks to him" she said as she looks at the dog with gratitude. Toothless runs back to the blonde girl and playfully circles around her, Rapunzel laughs and scratches him behind the ear again.

Hiccup was really surprise by Toothless behavior towards the blonde hair girl, usually it takes a while for the black German shepherd to get along with strangers, heck it took Jack two whole moths without getting biting by him. Hiccup suddenly notice that the blonde girl was not wearing any shoes "Uh did you lost your shoes miss?" he asked rising his left eye brow.

Rapunzel was confused until she looks down and sees that indeed she was not wearing any shoes at all, she mentally curse herself for forgetting to wear them "I uh… Got a little excited on coming to the festival that I forgot to wear them" she replied while a small blush appeared across her face.

"Don't worry" said the little girl next to the tall boy "Since today is the Festival of Fools no one will mind that you're barefoot"

"She's right" spoke Hiccup "Some are even wearing stinky cheese for shoes"

Rapunzel gave a small laugh "G-Guess that's true" she said feeling a bit relive that she won't look out of place.

Hiccup offered his hand and smiled "My name is Hiccup, and yes as weird as it sounds it's my actual name".

Rapunzel didn't hesitate to grab his hand and shake it "My name is Rapunzel and I don't think it's weird. Weeell maybe a little" she admitted feeling a bit embarrassed for saying something rude.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person who thought the same thing" replied Hiccup, then he place his hand on the little girl next to him "This little girl here is Emma"

Emma smiled "Nice to meet you".

Rapunzel returned the smile "Nice to meet you too".

Toothless then bark at Hiccup as if he forgot to introduce him "And mister slobber over here is Toothless" said Hiccup as he place his hand on the dog's head.

Rapunzel tilt her head and looked confuse "Toothless?"

"Let's just say I'm not good at giving names" he said in a nervous giggle.

"Oh" Rapunzel got down and petted Toothless again "Thanks for saving me Toothless". Toothless gave a bark as if saying _'You're welcome'_ then he began sniffing around her neck and gave a bark.

Hiccup was confused to Toothless behavior "What's wrong bud?"

"I think I know" Rapunzel place her hand near her neck until she felt Pascal place himself on her palm, then she showed him to them. Their eyes were wide from seeing the small green lizard on her hand.

"It that a Chameleon?" inquired Hiccup as he look at Pascal as though it was a rare treasure.

Rapunzel smiled "Yep. His name is Pascal" she replied with a smile.

"I read about them, but never actually seen one before" said Hiccup feeling a bit excited for seeing a real life chameleon.

"Aww he's so cute!" beamed Emma.

Toothless sniffs him, which made Pascal feel uncomfortable and then the black dog gave him a big slimy lick. Pascal glared at the dog for covering him with its saliva.

Rapunzel gave a small laugh then dried Pascal off with her cloak "There, all dry up" she said as she place him back on her neck.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of trumpets being played which could only mean one thing "Come on Hiccup!" exclaimed Emma as she pulls on his sleeve "The Festival of Fools is starting!"

Hiccup laughed "Ok! Ok! Just stop pulling me" just when he was about to go, he looked at Rapunzel with a smile "Will you like to join us?" He asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was surprised but also a bit happy "R-Really? You don't mind?" she wouldn't mind joining them since this being her first time at the Festival of Fools and was scared of being alone after what happened just now.

"Not at all, besides…" Hiccup looked towards Toothless who was next to her "He kind of likes you".

Rapunzel made a small laugh and petted Toothless "Then let's get going!" she put her hood on and then she ran ahead of them with Toothless running right behind her. Emma pulls Hiccup's arm to follow Rapunzel in which he had no other choice but to let her drag him off.

Quasimodo was climbing down the side of the cathedral to get to ground level; he was wearing a blue cloak so that no one will see his ugly face and so that his master won't notice him. As he uses the status to climb down he sees that the Parisian were about to begin the festival. Quasimodo looks up and sees his three Gargoyles friends/guardians waving at him wishing him to have a good time. He smiles at them and then grabs the banners that were hang on the cathedral and swings down until he reaches the pole that was connected to it. He then hears an oncoming group of people begin to sing.

" _Come one, come all!_

 _Leave your loops and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules"_

Quasimodo grabbed another rope but without realizing it the rope untied itself, he yelled out from surprise and causes him to swing down to the ground and was in the middle of the crowd. And in front of him was a group of hooded people.

" _Come one, come all!_

 _Close the churches and the schools; it's the day for breaking rules_

 _Come and join the feast of..."_

 **"** ** _FOOLS!"_**

sang Clopin as he slide out under a man's cloak and laughs.

The crowd cheered, laughed, and threw confetti all over as they welcomed Clopin's arrival, the Leader of the gypsies. Quasimodo feels a bit nervous and tries to get away but Clopin grabs him and daces around with him, then lets him go and starts to sing.

" _Once a year we throw a party here in town_

 _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

 _Every man's a king and every king's a clown_

 _Once again it's_ _ **Topsy Turvy**_ _day"_

Quasimodo was trying to avoid Clopin but he always appeared no matter where he was. Quasi worked his way through the crowd, but he couldn't escape Clopin, who seems to be singing to him. He tries to hide behind some balloons that were painted with devil faces but Clopin used a pair of scissors and cut the strings of the balloons. And Quasi once again tries to hide from him.

" _It's the day the devil in us gets released_

 _It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

 _Everything is_ _ **Topsy Turvy**_ _at the feast of fools"_

Quasimodo runs away from him and then sees some of the strangest things he has ever seen in his life. Dog's walking on two legs and men walking on four as if they were the pets, two halves of a horse's tail together with a man sitting on the middle acting all silly with two arrows pointing the other way, and a lot of people with animal mask.

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _TOPSY TURVY!_**

 _Clopin: Everything is Upsy-Daisy_

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _TOPSY TURVY!_**

Quasi entered a tent but was drag into a chorus line of dancing women kicking their legs up and down, with Clopin at the end of the line kicking his legs while wearing a skirt.

 _"_ _Everyone is acting crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

 _That's the way on topsy turvy day"_

sang Clopin.

They entered another tent, Quasimodo got out of the tent but lost his balance as he walk backwards into another tent.

"WHOA!"

Before he could fall he grab on to a brown curtain, it didn't work as it broke causing him to fall and break the curtain.

"Hey!" Cried out a female voice.

On the other side of the curtain was Esmeralda who was about to undress but covered herself with her robe. Merida was also there but only had a skirt on and uses her arms to cover her chest.

"What do ye think yoo're doing?!" shouted Merida as her face was red from fury that someone would entered while they were getting dress. Luckily for them Quasimodo was still under the curtain which means he didn't see anything.

"What's going on here?"

Both girls see Jack entering their tent with a robe on, his expressing showed worry for hearing the commotion from his tent.

"Someone was tryin' tae take a peek!" hissed Merida as she glared at the person under the curtain.

Jack took off his robe, showing off his pale chest and only wearing gypsy pants. He gave his robe to Merida who nodded at him with gratitude and then he looks angry at the person who was under the curtain. "You think it's funny, entering a women's tent?" he asked with anger in his voice.

Quasimodo got the curtain off of him and crawled back while using his hand so his hood would cover his face "I-I didn't mean to... I-I'm sorry" he said with fear in his voice.

"If you think that's going to-"

"Jack wait" spoke Esmeralda placing a hand on his shoulder, and gave a soft expression as if telling him to calm down. Jack nodded and let her handle it.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she got close to the person.

Quasi crawled until he reaches the end of the tent and kept his face hidden "You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see" Esmeralda got close and tries to pull his hood away.

"No, no, n-no!" exclaimed Quasi but was unsuccessful at stopping her.

"There" Esmeralda pulls his hood off and his face was exposed, Djali was shocked by seeing his face but Esmeralda was not the least bit shocked by his face. Jack and Merida eyes went wide for only a moment.

Quasimodo expected her to scream or be freak out by seeing his ugly face but the she didn't react at all.

"See, no harm done" said Esmeralda smiling at him.

Quasimodo was surprise that this beautiful person in front of him was not at all afraid or repulse of his looks, he couldn't help but smile that she was not treating him like a monster like he thought she would. Quasimodo then sees a hand, he looks up to see a pale boy offering him his hand and just like the beautiful person the boy was not faze at all by his ugly face. Quasi grab his hand and was hoisted up to his feet.

"Wow! You got quite a grip there" commented Jack as he massages his hand.

Quasi stammered "T-Thanks, I-I guess I do" he notice that the girl with red curly hair was also not shocked by his face but was still glaring at him "I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to p-peek"

Merida crosses her arms and turns her head away "I'll forgive ye thes one-time. But do it again an' I'll punch ye!"

Esmeralda and Jack laugh to what she said and Quasi was already scare of her. Esmeralda places her hand on his back and leads him out of the tent "Just try to be a little more careful".

"I-I-I will" said Quasi as he was outside.

"By the way, great mask!" Esmeralda complimented then closed the tent.

Quasimodo made a dreamy smile not forgetting the woman's beautiful smile, and her hair and eyes, and how kind she was to him despite the way he looks. The other two people were also nice since they didn't react to his looks either. He then snaps out of it when he sees more people coming.

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Topsy turvy!_**

 _Clopin: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

 ** _Crowed:_**

 ** _Topsy turvy!_**

Quasimodo was then drag by a large women and were dancing with the other Parisian in a circle.

 ** _Clopin & Crowd:_**

 ** _Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_**

 ** _Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_**

 _Clopin: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy, on the sixth of January_

 ** _Clopin & Crowd:_**

 ** _All because it's Topsy Turvy day_**

In another part of the festival Hiccup, Emma, and Rapunzel were having a great time. They saw many weird people dress up as animals, some doing amazing tricks, puppet shows, delicious food and drinks being offered, but of course not touching the ones with alcohol, it just never end. Hiccup was having fun but if he had to be honest the ones who are really having more fun were Emma and Rapunzel. Every time the two girls saw something new their eyes would light up at the same time. It made sense for Emma being excited since this is her first time at the festival, but Hiccup was really shocked to hear from Rapunzel that this is also her first time attending the Festival of Fools.

"Rapunzel look at that!" said Emma pointing at something.

"That looks so amazing!" exclaimed Rapunzel as they both ran towards it.

Hiccup made a big sigh _'Those two have enough energy to last the whole day'_ he heard Toothless bark next to him and he could tell that he was also having a good time too "Glad you're enjoying the festival bud" he said as he petted him. Hiccup then notice how some of the crowd were starting to make their way towards the stage which means that Esmeralda and Jack are about to go on stage soon.

"Rapunzel! Emma!" He called out to both girls; they heard him and walked back towards him "Let's go over there" he said as he pointed to the huge stage "Looks like the performance is about to begin"

"Really?! Then what are we waiting for let's go!" exclaimed Emma as she began making her way to the stage.

"I'm right behind you Emma!" yelled Rapunzel running with her as fast as her bare feet let her.

"Hey! W-Wait for us!" yelled Hiccup running behind the girls with Toothless by his side.

Judge Claude Frollo comes in with his black horse to the festival with Phoebus and the other guards as well. Phoebus signals the guards to their position and they obeyed and he stayed close to the Judge. Frollo then sat in his private tent that was preserve only for him where he had a good view of the events.

The people began to take seats and gather close to the stage to see the show. Hiccup, Emma and Rapunzel were at the right side where they had a good view of the stage, Emma was bouncing with excitement to see her big brother and Esmeralda performed. Rapunzel took her hood down and was also feeling excited to see the performance.

"So Rapunzel" spoke Hiccup "What do you think of the festival so far?"

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Rapunzel "This is the most fun I ever had in my life!"

"I'll take your word for it" smiled Hiccup.

Toothless sat next to the blonde girl and Pascal jumped from Rapunzel's shoulders towards Hiccup and climbed on top his head to get a better view of the show. Both Hiccup and Rapunzel laugh and waited for the show to start.

Unknown to them Jack, Merida and Esmeralda were behind the stage and were ready for Clopin to announce them.

"Are both of you ready?" asked Esmeralda.

Merida nodded "We are good tae go, right Jack?" she didn't hear him reply then she notice Jack was looking at the crowd "What are ye doing?"

"Looking for Emma and Hiccup" Jack replied as he kept looking all over the crowd and his blue eyes caught sight of them "Found them!" but then he notice that there was someone else with them. He squinted his eyes to and saw that it was a girl with long blonde hair; Jack couldn't see her face because she had her back turn _'Who is she?'_ he wondered.

Without realizing it he notice that Merida was right next to him and was looking where Hiccup and Emma were. Merida saw Hiccup talking and laughing to a blonde hair girl and it looked like he was enjoying her company. Jack didn't see any kind of expression on her face which made him wonder if he should say something or not.

"Jack, Merida we're about to start. Get into your position!" ordered Esmeralda.

Merida looks down and walk towards Esmeralda, Jack notice her hands became fists and he made a sigh.

 _'You better hope you live to see another festival Hiccup'_ thought Jack.

 _"Come one, come all!"_

Sang Clopin as he got everyone's attention and even dare to get close to Judge Claud Frollo to get him to pay attention to the main event.

 _"_ _Hurry, hurry here's your chance_

 _See the mystery and romance"_

Frollo merely ignored him and dusted the confetti off his sleeve. Then Clopin pushes Quasimodo closer to the stage and jumps over him and lands on the stage.

 _"Come one, come all!_

 _See the mischievous white lad_

 _Meet the red hair beauty lass_

 _And Danse la Esmeraldaaaaa..."_

Clopin raised his right hand up and threw down a red smoke bomb on the stage and he suddenly disappeared and in his place were three gypsies.

 _"_ _ **Dance!**_ _"_

Exclaimed Clopin.

The audience recognized the tree gypsies who are well known through all of Paris, Jack the White haired Gypsy boy, Merida the Fire Gypsy and last but not least Esmeralda the finest Gypsy girl in all of France. Quasimodo eyes widen surprise to see the same person from before. Esmeralda, Merida and Jack strike a pose and then began a sultry dance.

Emma eyes widen with shock and excitement "It-It's Merida? Hiccup, Merida is on stage with Jack and Esmeralda!" exclaimed Emma.

"Y-You know them Emma" Rapunzel asked sounding a bit surprise.

"We're friends with them" replied Emma.

Hiccup didn't hear Emma and even if he did, he was completely speechless and was beyond surprise that Merida was performing; sure he seen her performed in a corner or in small festivities but never in the Festival of Fools.

Frollo's eyes widen and his mouth was open the moment his sight set on the gypsy girl Esmeralda, he quickly snaps out of it and acted as if he wasn't interested "Look at that disgusting display" said Frollo to Phoebus.

"Yes, sir!" replied Phoebus enthusiastically as he raised his helmet to get a better look.

The three gypsies danced in perfect sync, Merida was using a transparent gold cloth to her dance, Jack was using his staff and Esmeralda was using her tambourine. The audience clapped, screamed and whistles to the gypsies and who could blame them especially to what they are wearing.

Merida was wearing a green top with sleeves that reach her elbows, the top expose her shoulder and her navel. Her skirt was also green and around her hips was a gold sarong and she was barefoot with two ankles on her right feet. She had her wild red hair in a ponytail and had a gold circlet.

Jack was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up below his elbows and the shirt was opened that was made to show off his pale chest. He was wearing blue gypsy pants and around his waist was a black sarong. Around his head was a black bandana but it still showed off his white hair.

And Esmeralda was wearing a really seductive red dress that showed every inch of her curve body. It had no sleeves and around her dress was a purple sarong. She still wore her bracelets and ankles but she was wearing a tiara and on her forehead was a red paint dot.

As they danced the audience couldn't take their eyes off of them, especially the men on Merida and Esmeralda, and the young women who were fanning themselves by looking at Jack's abdomen.

Emma was enjoying their performance while Hiccup was still speechless at seen Merida in a seductive dance. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way she used her cloth to go around her body as if it was alive, the way her cerulean blue eyes made him be in a trance and the way her hair even in a ponytail was moving like fire, it was mesmerizing. Hiccup notice that Merida was looking at him, she gave him wink, which cause him to blush but then she stuck her tongue out at him making him realize that she was only teasing him in which he replied by giving her a small glare.

As they continue watching them dance, Hiccup started to notice that the men close to the stage were getting a bit closer with hungry looks in their eyes. Hiccup crossed his arms and started to grip his hands not understanding why he was feeling angry and having the urge to command Toothless to bite their heads off.

Rapunzel was intrigue with the performance but her eyes were still bit wide from seeing both women wearing something so revealing and seductive, but when she saw the white gypsy boy she couldn't help the blush form on her face from seeing his expose chest. And even from where she stood she could still see his beautiful deep blue eyes.

Hiccup notices Rapunzel flushed face and wonder if she was coming down with something "You feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh d-don't worry! I'm alright!" replied Rapunzel as she grabs her hair, a habit that always happens.

Suddenly Jack and Merida jump off the stage and made their way into the crowd but Esmeralda continued dancing on stage.

Merida was easily gliding around the crowed until her blue eyes meet with two pairs of brown eyes that belong to an older man with brown hair and beard. She places her clot around the man's neck and circled around him already getting his attention. She circled around him one more time, then moved her hip that cause him to fall on the tabled and his face met with a piece of pie, the crowd laughed.

Jack slipped pass the audience and made his way towards Hiccup since he was curious to see who his little blonde friend was. Jack got on a table and jump off, he did a flip and then landed right in front of Hiccup, Emma and the blonde girl which caught the three of them by surprise. He smiled and gave his sister a wink but as soon as he turned his attention to the blonde girl his crystal blue eyes immediately recognize her "It's you!" he said surprise to see her again.

Rapunzel face made a small blush surprise that the white gypsy boy remember her "H-Hi" she said with a shy smile. Hiccup and Emma look at Jack and Rapunzel with confuse looks, both wondering if they already knew know each other.

Jack knew that he didn't have time to talk since he need to get back to the stage, then an idea came to him and made a mischievous smile. With his staff Jack used the G-shaped arch to grab Rapunzel by the waist, moved her forward and brought both their bodies closer. Rapunzel was surprise and didn't know what was happening, she then felt the white gypsy boy's fingers on her chin and lift her head up. Jack gave the blonde girl his signature smirk in which cause Rapunzel face to go completely red.

Hiccup was shock and flustered, he did not expect Jack to be so bold especially in front of so many people and as if by instinct he covered Emma's eyes with his hands "Hey!" yelled Emma trying to removed his hands. Toothless growled and Pascal turn into a shade of red and covered his eyes.

Rapunzel see's that the gypsy boy face was getting closer and starts to panic thinking that he was going to kiss her but to her uttered surprise he didn't kiss her instead he nips at her nose causing her to give a small _eek_ sound. The audience laugh at the cute scene and Jack winks at her and heads back to the stage. Rapunzel can feel her whole face blushing and her heart wouldn't stop beating from what just happened, she touch her nose and blushed even more as she remembered what the gypsy boy did. Pascal manage to get back to Rapunzel's shoulder and looks at her with worry, Rapunzel looks at him with a small smile and reassured her chameleon friend that she was fine. Hiccup made a sigh and wondered what in heavens name was going on inside Jack's head with that stunt he pulled and Emma finally was able to get his hand off but pouted as she already knew that she missed something.

Both Merida and Jack returned to the stage but then Esmeralda jumps away and heads towards where Judge Claude Frollo sat. She used her scarf to wrap it around his neck playfully and pulls him closer. She moves in and kisses his nose and then she ducks his head down with his hat and then leaves. Frollo yanks the scarf off his neck and glares at her.

Esmeralda jumps back into the stage and the three gypsies continued dancing. Then they began spinning, Jack and Merida made space for Esmeralda to do a flip and then she did a perfectly good split. Quasimodo notices that the gypsy girl was looking at him and gives him a wink, which surprised him but made him hid further in his hood.

Esmeralda stood up and looks at Jack and Merida and they knew that is was time for the big finish. Esmeralda went left and Merida went right and bot girls grabbed a spear from two guards who still gaped at them, Jack went to the front of the stage and then began to back flip. At that moment Esmeralda and Merida ran and planted the spears on the stage and both of them began spinning on the spears and slowly gliding down, the crowed was going wild. Jack continued to back flip until he was between Merida and Esmeralda. At the end of the music Jack stood up straight and bowed with Esmeralda and Merida striking a pose and nodded their heads and with that their dance has ended.

The crowd cheered and whistled even louder than before and they began to throw money at them, Phoebus even threw a coin. The three gypsies bowed to the audience again and then began to pick up all the money.

Emma cheered as loud as she could and Hiccup and Rapunzel clapped for them. Rapunzel was still blushing but was still impress with their performance and Hiccup made a mental note to have a talk with his two gypsy friends later.

Then Clopin jumps on stage and looks towards the crowd "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!

 _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

 _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

 _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

 _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools_

You all remember last year's King!? _"_

Clopin point's to the person who was King last year, he was wearing a jester like costume and had a bottle of wine in his hand. He was being carried on a throne on the shoulders of the crowd, and was belching loudly as he waved at the crowd in a drunken stupor.

Rapunzel was confused and then look at Hiccup "King of Fool's?"

Hiccup notice her confusing "It's for the person who has the ugliest and horrify face in all of Paris, and that person will be crowned the King of Fool's. And that person won last year" answered Hiccup pointing at the late King.

"That's sound a bit mean" said Rapunzel not liking how it sounded.

"Don't worry Rapunzel, it's all for fun" assured Hiccup "There's no real harm in it"

"Wonder who's going to be King this year?" wonder Emma with excitement.

Clopin sang again

 _"_ _So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

 _Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing"_

"Hey!" said Hugo from above.

Clopin began pulling contestants onto the stage

 _"_ _For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools_

 _Why?"_

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Topsy Turvy!_**

 _Clopin: Ugly folks, forget your shyness_

Esmeralda offers her hand to Quasimodo in which he takes it and she pulls him to the stage.

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Topsy Turvy!_**

 _Clopin: You could soon be called Your Highness_

Merida and Jack also help other people who want to participate.

 ** _Clopin & Crowd: _**

**_Put your foulest features on display!_**

 ** _Be the King of Topsy Turvy day!_**

Esmeralda makes her way down the line, and then rips off the mask of the first person, he made an ugly face but the crowd booed, so Djali head-butted him off the stage. Merida unmasked the second man and he also made an ugly gesture but the crowd booed again, so Jack swing his staff and hits the man off stage. It was the same with the other seven menm, none of who were not the ugliest so they push them all out. Djali got close to the last person but got scared seen Quasimodo again and ran off. Esmeralda got close to Quasi, places her hands on his face and pulls his mask off but it didn't come off. For a second she was confuse but soon realizes it was his real face and gasped. The crowd also came to the same conclusion.

Man 1: "That's no mask!"

Woman 1: "It's his face!"

Woman 2: "He's hideous!"

Man 2: "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

The crowd gasped even louder and their wide eyes stared at the bell ringer who they have heard only from story. Both Jack and Merida were surprised to see the bell ringer, Merida had her hands cover her mouth from shocked and Jack just stood there not believing he is seeing the person his sister just told him about. Frollo eyes widen as he realizes that the only man left standing on stage is Quasimodo.

Rapunzel was surprised, never in her life has she seen anyone look quite like him, her friend Pascal was so surprise he had his mouth open. Hiccup stared wide eye at the bell ringer, Gobber has told him stories about the him but Hiccup never believed him and Emma was really surprise "It's really him"

Quasi saw how the Parisian were looking at him they were disgusted by his presence, he covered his face with his hand, and he was scared and devastated _'I shouldn't have come to this'_ thought Quasimodo sadly.

Clopin jumps on the stage next to the Hunchback and tries to keep things calm "Ladies and gentlemen don't panic" he says and tries to bring back their festive spirit back "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!" exclaimed Clopin as he crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools.

Upon hearing Clopin's announcement, the crowd once again grows festive, they cheered and began to gather around Quasimodo and they carried him off the stage.

And they began to sing.

 _Clopin: Everybody!_

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Once a year we throw a party here in town_**

 _Clopin: Hail to the king_

Clopin takes a stilt from under a man's costume, which cause the man to fall but Clopin still march on and twirl the stick around while the crowd behind him followed and carried Quasimodo along.

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_**

 _Clopin: Oh, what a king!_

The former King of Fools was tossed out of the throne and the crowd place Quasi on it and two men began taking Quasi for a ride.

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown_**

"Girls, give a kiss!" exclaimed Clopin in which the girls did much to Quasimodo's surprise. Quasi looks to his Master, he gave a nervous smile and waves at him. Frollo has his arm crossed and was not at all please by seeing the hunchback enjoying himself with the people. Quasimodo was then taken to a small stage in the middle of the crowd in front of Notre Dame.

 ** _Crowd:_**

 ** _Once a year on topsy turvy day_**

 _Clopin: We've never had a king like this_

Clopin places a royal cape on Quasi making him feel even happier as he cried tears of joy.

 ** _Everyone:_**

 ** _And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_**

 ** _On the other three hundred and sixty-four_**

 ** _Once a year we love to drop in_**

 ** _Where the beer is never stoppin'_**

 ** _For the chance to pop some popinjay"_**

Quasimodo was then giving a gold scepter with a crown on top by Clopin and he push him in front of the crowd as they continued cheering.

 ** _And pick a king who'll put the top_**

 ** _In Topsy… Turvy… Day_**

 ** _Topsy! Turvy!_**

 ** _Mad and crazy, Upsy daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_**

The crowd cheered louder and a blast of millions of confetti was thrown at the King of Fools. Quasimodo's face had the biggest smile he has ever made and cheered with the audience for today was the greatest day of his life.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Emma

"I couldn't agree more" said Jack

"Ah can't believe Ah wore somethin' so revealing" said Merida looking at the green top and skirt

"I-It's not so bad Merida" stammered Hiccup as he blush "You look r-really p-pretty"

Merida blushed "T-Thanks Ah guess"

"Are you ok Rapunzel?" asked Amaya

"Yes! I'm-I'm fine" said a really flustered Rapunzel.

"Sorry if what I did bothered you" said Jack with a sad look.

"N-No! It didn't" said Rapunzel giving him a shy smile "I was surprised but it didn't bothered me at all"

"I see" he said turning his head so he wouldn't see his blushed face.

"Ok then as usual everyone please leave a review and I'll update whenever I can" said Amaya her expression turning sad "But I'm not looking forward to writing the next chapter"

"How come?" wondered Merida

"You'll have to wait and see" said Miyuki knowing what Amaya feels.

 ** _"SEE YOU SOON"_**

"Hey has anyone seen Toohtless?" asked Hiccup but he got his answered as Toothless jump on his back and right at that moment blue smoke appeared and he was turned back into a dragon "N-Nevermind"


End file.
